Expectations
by bluedragonstorm
Summary: A weary Harry Potter and his family move to Forks to escape. Includes slash and het. Rated M for later chapters. Harry/Jasper fic.
1. Hellos and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Pairings: Important!**

Harry/Edward Ron/Draco Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise Twins/? Sirius/? Arthur/?

**I want Twilight characters for the pairings of the twins, Sirius, and Arthur, but I am worried about who I should pick. Let me know your choices for in a review/PM.**

* * *

Chapter One: Hellos and Goodbyes

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World as well as the survivor of the killing curse and numerous other attacks by wizards; witches; and magical creatures, was _not happy_. Now there didn't seem to be a reason for his unhappiness. He was in his home away from home, Hogwarts, with everyone he knew around him…

_-Flashback-_

_"I asked him today, Hermione. My exact words were 'Why does it have to be me?' And do you know what he said? … He said 'Harry, my dear boy, I wish I could tell you. I truly do. But you must realize that Fate dictates what happens to us all in order to achieve the Greater Good. You must defeat the Dark Lord and then we will all be saved.' It is all for the Greater Good." said Harry, with an undertone of bitterness._

_"Harry, I just don't see what you are getting at-" Hermione spoke softly, tying to placate him._

_Ron interrupted, "The brightest witch of her age doesn't understand? Don't you think it's a little strange? Even I have noticed that Dumbledore is getting more cryptic. He doesn't help us anymore. We have to do it all on our own. Three teenagers taking down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Just because Harry was in a bloody prophesy made by a batty Divination teacher. She is a certified nutter! When's the last time she predicted the future correctly? I can't seem to recall one. And didn't that speech about the Greater Good seem a bit like that speech by the Dark Lord!" he said, voice growing in intensity._

_Hermione tried to intervene before Ron could continue, her voice shaking, "Ron, you cannot be suggesting that Dumbledore-"_

_"And what if he is, Hermione? What if we are both saying that Dumbledore is trying to control everything? Just because he's not Dark, doesn't mean he is 100% good! Would you accept that all things Dark are evil? Are you insinuating that my honorary Godfather, our favorite DADA teacher, is nothing more than a Dark Creature, and therefore pure evil? You would say that about Remus? You, a woman so dead-set on making everything equal for everyone. You can't fix everything, Hermione. _**We **_can't fix everything! Can't you see that!" Harry yelled, pacing around their room in Grimmauld Place._

_Hermione was on the verge of tears, refusing to believe what they were suggesting, "He gave us everything, Harry. A home. We found are friends here."_

_Ron looked at her with pity, "Everything, what a laugh. Does that include the years of danger and chaos we were all put through. A home is meant to be safe, and this home was infiltrated countless times by our enemies. He can't even protect us from our teachers, or have you forgotten Quirrell? And what about Harry. He is forced to stay at the Dursley's every year when he would safer, happier, and healthier with us at the Burrow. Hell he would be better off here in Grimmauld then with his bloody relatives!"_

_"It just doesn't make sense, Ronald."_

_"No, Hermione, it doesn't make sense."_

_-End Flashback-_

Harry looked at those around him.

Hermione Granger, the brilliant witch who couldn't see any flaws in the great Dumbledore.

Ginny Prewett, the girl who stalked him and was currently trying to force a marriage upon him with the help of her mother, Molly Prewett.

These were the people that made him unhappy. But he still had hope. Not for them, but for the future. Because Harry's future would not include them. His future would include the others around him.

Ron Weasley, his best mate and brother, who had struggled with jealousy, but in the end always stood by Harry.

Fred and George Weasley, his beloved comedians. Arthur Weasley, the father-figure he needed, the same one who divorced his wife and disowned his daughter after seeing the truth with his own eyes.

Bill and Fleur Weasley. His sister in everything but blood, Luna Lovegood. Her boyfriend, the kind-hearted Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy, now that was unexpected. The Malfoy heir had always wanted his friendship, not for his fame like many had thought, but because he saw Harry as a kindred spirit. They had both been forced into a lifestyle they did not want with no say in the matter. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who helped him fake his death.

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, the neutral Slytherins who wanted nothing more than to befriend Harry like Draco. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, his 'adopted' grandmother. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, his Godfathers. The teachers. The Aurors; Tonks and Kingsley. They were his spark of happiness, the reasoning behind his hope. He had finally defeated Voldemort with the help of his friends and family.

And now all that stood in his way were the betrayers. Hermione who preached about him becoming an Auror and Ginny, with her mother, who demanded they get married. A majority of the public who supported these opinions. And standing on the podium in the Great Hall, Harry told everyone how he felt.

"Hello. I'm here today to set a few things straight. Those who died for their causes in this war need to be appreciated. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Colin Creevey, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, among many."

Everyone noticed he excluded Albus Dumbledore from that list, but no one questioned him.

"Yet now it is all over. Voldemort is gone, and for those of you who wince at the name, he has no power over you! No one has the right to control the world as he has tried. You must all realize this. However, many of you are under the assumption that I, Harry James Potter, saved you all single-handedly. This is not true. I had the help of my friends, my family, and my teachers. Many of you also assume that I will be made into the perfect example of the Savior that you want. I am supposed to be exactly like my father and marry a pretty redhead."

Here he looked at Ginny, who blushed, and Molly looked pleased. Harry, however, did not look pleased.

"You expect me to become an Auror and continue protecting you all, whilst putting my life in danger as I have already done countless times."

He looked at Hermione pointedly.

"However, to those of you who assume these things will happen, I must inform you of one small fact. I am mm own person. I have my own feelings, wants, needs. And I do not agree with the life you have created for me."

Hundreds of shocked faces stared at him, but he only looked upon those whom he loved, for they smiled at him and agreed whole-heartedly with his words.

"I am not the Savior, I am Harry. I am proud to say that I'm a Gryffindor with Slytherin friends, a man who loves Quidditch."

He looked directly at Ginny with a cold stare, "And I am attracted to men, not floozies with illusions of grandeur."

He took a breath, "And I will be leaving the Wizarding World." Gasps were heard all around.

"And finally, I would like to ask if anyone of my true friends, the family of my heart, would care to join me?" He gestured at the platform he stood on, as if to say 'step up here if you wish to come with me'.

And step up they did.

The Weasleys-excluding Bill and Fleur, who explained that they were going to live in France. The Lupins- Remus, Tonks, and their son Teddy. Sirius, who clapped Harry on the back with a proud smile. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Theo and Blaise. Luna and Neville. The others opted to stay to help rebuild the Wizarding World and especially Hogwarts, but their words of approval and pride set Harry's mind at ease.

He joined hands with those around him. His huge, slightly dysfunctional family.

"Well, let's start packing!" he said with a smile. He might have been unhappy before, but the smile on his face said the opposite and then some.

**Author's Note: Okay, I need feedback. I think this is actually pretty good, but I'd like other opinions. **


	2. To New Lives

**To** **glitterfairy1990: **The pairings are listed below and are **bold & underlined.**

**To Arkham Inmate 1473: **Thank you! I'm going to put the twins with Mike and they come as a package, so minor incest will occur if you want.

**To candinaru25: **Hermione did lose great friends with her choice. I liked her character, but I needed someone to play the part of a 'Dumbledore-puppet'.

**To Elfin69: **I don't want to change the Harry/Edward pairing, sorry! I already have ideas for interactions with this pairing, so I don't want to drop it and switch things around. I will have Rosalie interact Edward, but it won't be romantic.

* * *

**Pairings: **

**Harry/Edward** **Ron/Draco ** **Neville/Luna** **Theo/Blaise** **Twins/Mike** **Remus/Tonks** **Sirius/?** **Arthur/?**

* * *

_Previously…_

_He joined hands with those around him. His huge, slightly dysfunctional family._

_"Well, let's start packing!" he said with a smile. He might have been unhappy before, but the smile on his face said the opposite and then some._

* * *

Chapter Two: To New Lives

Harry made a quick signal to McGonagall, who winked and cast anti-tracking spells on the group. People all around were starting to yell out questions. Kingsley, the sharp-minded man that he is, had already told his Aurors to bar others from getting to the special group. Harry gave a lopsided smirk and pulled out a portkey, a small ouroboros necklace. Harry, despite his love of Gryffindor, would forever be a Slytherin at heart.

Draco let out a snort, which made Ron give him a bemused look. Draco gave Ron a fleeting look with the faintest of blushes staining his pale cheeks. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that those two were developing feelings each other, but they both had to look through the stereotypes first. Harry knew for a fact that Draco actually detested his "pureblood mannerisms" and loved nothing more than just being himself. Hopefully Ron could see that.

Narcissa glanced at Harry and they shared a "will they ever learn?" look. The widowed Malfoy gave a small smile and a rueful shake of her head. Probably not.

Harry gestured at the group around him to grasp the portkey. They all nodded with small smiles. They were only heading to Grimmauld Place to get ready, but it was the first step into their new lives. They all held on to the necklace and soon were at their destination.

Sirius grimaced; he knew he would always harbor a small amount of hatred for this place and what it represented to him. Remus and Harry glanced at him. He nodded and conducted the procedure that would allow them all to enter. When they stepped into the grim building, Narcissa let out a small gasp. Those who were not aware of the reasoning behind this (i.e. the Weasleys) gave her a curious look.

She waggled her fingers at them and they saw the large, onyx signet ring on her slim finger. If you looked close enough you would see the words "Toujours pur" or in gold lettering around the stone.

"I'm a Black, remember?" She looked at Sirius, "You didn't tell them that you are my cousin, did you? Tsk, tsk, Siri." she said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"They didn't ask Cissa darling." he said with an innocent look.

Harry, Ron, and Draco all snorted at this. The twins, Arthur, Narcissa, Tonks, and Remus looked like they were trying their best not to laugh. The others were looking at each other knowingly.

"What?" Sirius said with another "I didn't do anything" look. The twins gave identical grins.

"Surely, you-" started Fred.

"A well-known Marauder-" said George.

"Must know that that look is useless on anyone in this room." they both finished.

Sirius pouted. Remus walked over to him and clapped him on the back."Now, now, none of that. You know these two are following in our footsteps." He glanced at their grins, "And _attempting_ to upstage us." He said, emphasizing 'attempting'.

The twins looked hurt, "Who us?"

Sirius looked at them and dead-panned, "Surely you, two infamous pranksters, must know that that look is useless on anyone in this room."

The twins held up their hands in mock-surrender. Yet their eyes held a mischievous glint.

Harry shook his head. "Fred," he said, "I know you have something up your sleeve. Literally. Give it here."

Fred looked at him with a pout, "It's bad enough you can tell the two of us apart, but do you have to know our plans ahead of time as well?"

Harry stared at him. "You have lighter hair and darker eyes than George does. Its really easy to tell the two of you apart. Now, give me whatever you were planning to use."

"…Fine, here." Fred said, handing Harry the smoke bomb he had hidden in his sleeve, mumbling to George about how unfair it all was. Arthur looked at the three of them with eyes that said this happened more than once...a day.

George frowned, "You would make a good wife, Harry...we could be a treesome, y'know."

Harry glared at him, "I bet I would make a good wife, but I am going to decline any and all propositions from Weasleys. No offense."

Arthur smiled at Harry, "Damn. There goes my chance."

Harry let out a laugh. "Sorry, Arthur. Maybe you will find someone who won't slip you a love potion in America." Molly had been giving him a potion since the day they met. It was a shock, but after everyone found out, Arthur divorced Molly and came to the conclusion that he actually preferred men.

Blaise spoke up, "That's where we going? This'll be fun." Theo nodded at his boyfriend, "I've never been out of the country before. It'll be a nice change." Both of them were quite most of the time, but they were great friends. They shared the Hufflepuff trait of being fiercely loyal.

Luna smiled at everyone, "I heard that the Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks love Washington." Used to Luna's strange antics, the rest of the group smiled right back at her. Luna was, in fact, a great seer. Her visions were extremely accurate, but hard to decipher because of the double-meanings behind the words she used and the creatures she spoke of usually referred to people or events. For instance, Nargles often meant danger, but could also mean drastic changes, or blossoming love. It was all very strange.

"You'll be happy to know that we're going to Washington. To a lovely, rain-filled place called Forks." Harry said.

Neville swiped at his forehead, pretending to be relieved, "Oh, good. I was afraid we were headed to a place with _good_ weather." He shuddered, "Anything, but that."

Harry chuckled, "I know, I know, but it was the first place we saw and there aren't an excessive amount of people, so we will be safe from the paparazzi."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Harry, "Yeah. After your little announcement, I saw several men looking at you. If we stayed here, Harry would the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World. We would have to fight off the masses."

Everyone laughed, except Harry, "Ha-ha. _Very funny_. Can we start getting ready, now?"

Ron clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "All right. You heard the man. Let's get this show on the road!"

Teddy, who had been asleep in his mother's arms, woke up suddenly and looked at his godfather. "Hawwy!" he yelled and squirmed in his mother's grip, his hair changing from turquoise and straight to black with messy curls and his amber-colored eyes becoming emerald.

Harry laughed at him and lifted him up in the air. "Wheeee!" Teddy cried out. The others all smiled and rushed to get ready.

Three hours, a fire call to Gringotts, and another portkey later, the group stood in front of a beautiful modern house. Well it was more like a manor, with its huge size and the acres of forest behind it. Not to mention the huge greenhouse it had on the side of the house, chock-full of plants for Neville to tend and for Draco to use in his potions.

Theo, Blaise, the twins, Ron, and Draco quickly began setting up the proper wards and the others went inside to unpack. Harry, a well-versed chef thanks to his time at the Dursley's set out to make a good meal to start off their lives in a brand new home.

When everything was settled, Theo stood up to make a toast. He cleared his throat, "To new lives, new adventures, and new relationships." he said, winking at Draco, who _happened_ to be sitting next Ron. It was a _complete_ coincidence, Harry did not plan that when he set the table, he didn't! Draco blushed anyway, though and Ron didn't notice as he shoved more food in his mouth.

Everyone cheered. When Theo started to sit down, Blaise stopped him and stood up as well. He smiled at his boyfriend's confused look. "And I would also like make a toast to a response." he said, as he got down on one knee. "That is, if the response is yes." he continued with a smirk as he pulled out and opened a box, staring at Theo.

Theo jumped and tackled him, squealing. "Yes, yes, a dozen yeses! I love you!" Blaise chuckled and slid the ring on Theo's finger, a beautiful 12-carat diamond ring. The group all clapped and congratulated the newly-engaged couple.

Harry sipped his wine with a smile. 'To new lives' indeed, he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:****I still need Twilight characters for the pairings of Sirius and Arthur! I'm thinking Charlie and Arthur, maybe? **

**And Jacob with Sirius (if they got married, their names wouldn't change! think about it.) Let me know in a review/PM. **


	3. A Brand New Family of Freaks

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper, Edward/Rosalie, Ron/Draco, Neville/Luna, Theo/Blaise, Twins/Mike, Sirius/Jacob, Remus/Tonks, Arthur/Charlie, Emmett/?, Alice/?

* * *

_Previously…_

_Theo jumped and tackled him, squealing. "Yes, yes, a dozen yeses! I love you!" Blaise chuckled and slid the ring on Theo's finger, a beautiful 12-carat diamond ring. The group all clapped and congratulated the newly-engaged couple. _

_Harry sipped his wine with a smile. 'To new lives' indeed, he thought._

* * *

Chapter Three: A Brand New Family of Freaks

After the small party they had to celebrate the engagement, the group had all headed off to their respective rooms.

Draco's room was in the basement, decorated in Slytherin colors and adjacent to his potions lab. He decided that he would continue on being a Potions Master to honor his late godfather, Severus Snape. Harry made sure he had the best equipment and even managed to salvage the Half-Blood Prince's book for him. Harry remembered the tears in Draco's eyes when he presented it to him. Harry mentioned that Ron had suggested it to him and that was probably the moment that Draco fell for him.

Remus and Tonks were on the ground floor in a room with a purple color scheme. Apparently, Tonks and Teddy both had an extreme fondness for purple and Remus simply could not say no. Literally, when he tried to suggest a different color, Tonks cast _Silencio_ on him. Teddy had a room directly beside theirs.

On the other side of Teddy's room was Neville and Luna's room. The witch insisted that green and yellow scared off the Nargles and Neville didn't mind at all. Plus, there was a window near their bed that he could see the greenhouse from.

On the same floor were the kitchen, dining room, and main living room. To make everyone comfortable and prevent pile-ups in the mornings, bathrooms were built into every bedroom.

The floor above was for Ron's room, an exact replica of the one from the Burrow, down to the horrendous orange walls. He never did stop loving the Chudley Cannons, even when they took a turn for the worst in the previous year. Every once in a while this year, people would hear Ron mumbling about "this year being THE YEAR" for them.

Next to Ron's room on the left was the twins' room. It was decorated with strange posters and colored black and blue. When asked why, they said that those were their favorite colors. Neville mumbled that they were the colors he would turn them if he was pranked.

Adjacent to their room was another lab, this one for pranks. The wards around that room would make the Albus Dumbledore piss himself, had he been alive. Harry insisted that the strongest wards must be on that room, or "the twins would kill them all with some destructive…thing".

So naturally, no one had the guts to step into that room besides the twins'. Although Sirius looked at it like it was a playground he wanted to visit. The twins' said he could come in anytime he wanted, but he had to bring in a good idea for a prank. The smile on Sirius' face reminded everyone of a kid in a candy store.

Speaking of Sirius, his room was on the other side of Ron's. His room looked exactly his room had in Grimmauld. Covered in pictures of the Marauders as well as Quidditch posters and decorated in red and gold. His bedroom made the Gryffindor common room look quaint. Even the attached bathroom had red and gold towels along with red and gold tile. Harry made a dare that Draco take a look at the room. Upon seeing all of it, Draco had run screaming from the room demanding he be placed in a GREEN casket after he killed himself.

The next floor had Arthur's room and workshop. His room had a simple beige and earthy green. It seemed to fit his personality. His workshop held his collection of Muggle items. Even though he ended his job at the Ministry, he still loved working with all things Muggle. Harry used to help him identify things and he promised he would continue to help Arthur when necessary.

Next to Arthur's workshop was Narcissa's room. It was essentially the same as Draco's, but with a more feminine touch. Theo and Blaise's room was on the other side of Narcissa's room and was very similar, although they added black and claret to their color scheme.

Finally, on the topmost floor, was Harry's room. It was decorated in his two favorite colors. Not red and gold, like many would suspect. His favorite colors were sky blue and a sea green. The colors sounded like and odd match, but Harry loved it. He had always been a little odd.

The blue reminded Harry of the perfect days for flying. And Harry adored flying; his favorite places were always high up above everything, like on his broom. He particularly liked those days when he could look all around him and see nothing but clear blue and streams of puffy, white clouds.

The sea green represented his second favorite place, the sea. He had only been to the sea a few times in his life and unfortunately those trips were not made by him. The first time he went to the sea was when the Dursley's tried to escape his acceptance letters. Harry laughed quietly to himself, what a riot that was! The second time he went to the sea was when he was searching for that Horcrux with Dumbledore.

Harry snorted; the old fool went to all trouble and was killed for nothing. Not only was the locket a fake, but Voldemort was a lot easier to kill than previously assumed. An ancient ritual, found by Harry in the oldest of the Potter vaults, allowed all of the fragments of Voldie's soul to be bound to a single object. Harry chose his glasses, Merlin how he despised them!

A sad smile came onto his face; Severus had hated them as well. He remembered the day he was in detention for a ruined potion and the blasted things kept falling down his nose. Severus had been glaring at him the whole time and finally got up and stuck his wand in Harry's face. He ripped off the glasses and snarled out the words "_Recidivus Os_",which meant restored sight. Harry could see and promptly thanked Severus.

Harry was rewarded with a shocked Severus. Apparently, the older man had never had taken a good look at Harry's eyes. Harry noticed his now relaxed stance and questioned his professor. It seemed that while Severus had hated James, he had loved Harry's mother. Harry looked like James, which angered Severus, but he also had Lily's eyes. Strangely enough, that was what caused the hatred. Severus couldn't stand to see the eyes of a girl he loved on the body of his bully.

When Severus saw Harry's eyes up close and without the glasses, he realized something. Harry was not a replica of his father and his eyes were not the same as Lily's. Harry's frame was smaller and slightly more feminine than his father. He was paler, more like Lily. Yet his eyes, they weren't like Lily's. Lily had eyes like the green fields Severus met her in. Harry's eyes were a bit darker, more like emeralds and they held a glow instead of the sparkle that Lily's had. Harry realized then that Severus really did love his mom. That was the day that the two finally recognized each other as people, as Harry and Severus, rather than the stereotypes that shrouded them.

Harry shook his head, now wasn't the time for memories. It was the time for sleep. He chucked his clothes in a near-by laundry basket and slipped on his pjs. Well, really it was just an XL t-shirt and sweatpants, but it worked for him. He crawled under his snitch-covered sheets (he already admitted to himself that he was strange) and drifted off to sleep.

If there was one thing Harry truly hated about his new life, it would have to be mornings. In normal families, mornings were slightly hectic, but not this wild. He was woken up by a loud bang, signaling that the twins had tried to get into his room with an item meant for pranking.

Harry let out a sigh, then leapt up and opened his door with his wand in his other hand. He looked down at the fallen duo in front of him. They were covered in green slime and ash. The ash was from the explosion trap that Harry set up for these types of situations. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, not like Draco did, more like a mother did when her kids looked suspicious.

The twins looked at him with puppy eyes.  
"Um, good morning?" Fred tried, while George attempted to remove the gunk on his shirt.

"There is nothing good about this mess, boys! You will clean this up and then take a shower, you hear me?" The twins nodded. "Yes, mother dearest." whispered George. Harry swatted him in the head.

As the twins retreated to their room, Harry went downstairs to see if anyone else was up and to make breakfast if necessary. He entered the kitchen and was rewarded with the sight of Ron and Draco covered head to toe in pancake batter. "What is it with you people?" Harry said, shaking his head.

Ron looked at him, batter dripping from his hair. "Harry! 'S not my fault, mate! Draco wanted pancakes." Harry glanced at the former Slytherin, who seemed to cower a bit. Harry sighed again and flicked his wand at them, cleaning them swiftly. Then he shoved them out of the kitchen and began to make pancakes the PROPER way. By the time he was finished; everyone else was up and starving.

Harry came out with plates of pancakes floating behind him. Gotta love magic! Remus and Teddy had a special glint in their eyes as they stared at Harry. He chuckled at them and ruffled Teddy's hair, "Yes, I made your blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes for you two. I know you love them." Teddy gave him a quick hug and dug in. Remus gave his a loving smile and followed his son's lead. Tonks shook he head at "her two, silly boys".

Everyone else started to eat and once everyone was done, Neville offered to clean the table. That boy is too sweet, Harry thought to himself. As if hearing his silent remark, Luna gave him a dreamy smile. They're such a lovely couple. Neville finished cleaning the table and Arthur cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "I know that living here and gorging ourselves on Harry's cooking sounds like a good idea, but we really should get started on our new lives. It's strange enough that so many people are living together and if we're all jobless, it'll be worse."

The twins spoke up, "We still have our jobs, even if Lee runs most of the things in the shop. You guys on the other hand are not employed." Harry nodded, "I was thinking that we, as in me, Draco, Ron, Theo, Blaise, and Luna, should all get enrolled in the school here. Neville's got his greenhouse. Oh! He can open a florist shop." Neville looked please with this idea and added, "I'd love to work with plants."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Those are good ideas, Harry. I have my workshop and I could land any job with paperwork, like at the Ministry. Maybe, at the local police station." He turned to Sirius, "What about you?" Sirius got a spark in his eyes, "I've been dying to work with motorcycles since I got out of Azkaban."

Arthur looked at Remus and Tonks. "I would love to work as a professor again." said Remus. Tonks just picked up Teddy and placed him in her lap. He turned his nose into a beak and quacked. "As you can see, I have my hands full." she said with a small smile and amused eyes.

"We'll, that's settled. Let our journey begin!" declared Blaise as his leapt up from his seat. His fiancé chuckled, "Why do we put up you, again?" Theo asked with a mock-glare. Blaise just rolled his eyes and pulled it up for a kiss.

Ron spoke up with a pout, "Some of us are single, don't rub it in with your… your lovey-doveyness!" Draco 'discreetly' slipped his hand in Ron's, "Yet." he whispered. And by 'discreetly', I mean that everyone saw it and awed. Draco blushed and attempted to withdraw his hand, but Ron held on to it and kissed his cheek with a small smile. Draco's blush deepened, but he didn't protest or try to pull back again.

And on that sweet note, the family started to make the necessary calls and visits to set everything up. By lunch time, everyone was excited. Neville had bought a floral shop from a pleasant elderly woman. He would be transferring a few of his plants to the shop tomorrow. Well, the ones that weren't of the Wizarding World variety.

Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna, Theo, and Blaise (a.k.a. the "gang") were enrolled in Forks High School. Remus would be teaching some kind of fighting class at the high school. DADA is a rather physically taxing course and one needed to be in good shape to learn or teach it. So Remus had trained himself and thought it would be nice to use his knowledge to help others defend themselves. He even had a degree in it, though it was just created by magic and spelled to check out if anyone got suspicious.

Arthur had an interview at the local police station tomorrow. Sirius discovered a repair shop that looked promising. The twins just went back into their lab and made something that Harry suspected would lead to another explosion and another 'um, good morning?'. Harry ran upstairs and updated his wards. If he was going to be pranked, he would like to at least see the twins turn a lovely shade of purple, first. Gotta love magic!

**Author's Note:** Next chapter there will be meetings… the "gang" will meet the Cullens. Sirius meets Jacob. Arthur meets Charlie. Who should Emmett and Alice be with? Each other? Someone else? Let me now in a review.


	4. Meet the Cullens

**serryblack1: **I like the Emmett/Leah pairing you suggested, but Charlie Weasley was killed in the Wizarding War, so he can't be with Alice. Good choice, though.

**somethingsable: **Alice/Neville/Luna is perfect. I tip my hat to your choice.

**Elfin69, doxiesmom14,** **beauty0102, and gingin1975:** Thanks for the reviews!

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

* * *

Previously…

The twins just went back into their lab and made something that Harry suspected would lead to another explosion and another 'um, good morning?'. Harry ran upstairs and updated his wards. If he was going to be pranked, he would like to at least see the twins turn a lovely shade of purple, first. Gotta love magic!

Chapter Three: Meet the Cullens

This day started off a bit better. The twins knew that messing with Harry meant trouble. However, they chose to 'wake up' Draco instead. Now there were few things that frightened Harry these days, what with the whole Voldemort thing. But the sight of Draco stumbling after the twins with a look of murder in his eyes was scary.

Not, that Draco was scary. Just, without his morning routine of priming and fixing and such, well…he looked…evil. Just evil. His blond hair fell on his face like an ominous veil and his eyes looked like a zombie's. All dark and depressing. So naturally, Harry was scared. The twins were scared.

But Ron? No way! Not even looking at the frightening sight before him, Ron waddled over to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. It was like magic. Draco's face got serene and he tilted his head to kiss Ron's cheek.

Harry and the twins stared at Draco and Ron, then each other, and back again. "What? Draco was all…evil and then-" started George. "Ron just hugs him and it's like nothing happened?" finished Fred. Harry continued to look at Draco and Ron, silently asking the same question.

Ron just grumbled and Draco smiled dreamily. The twins shuddered simultaneously. "Weird." they whispered. Draco's head snapped in their direction and his eyes narrowed, "What was that?" The twins attempted to cower behind Harry, "Nothing!" they yelled.

Harry clapped his hands together, "Get the gang up, we have to prepare for school."

-Minor Time Skip-

The gang piled out of Harry's silver Audi R8. What? He had money, so he liked to travel in style. Let just say that no one complained. They looked at each other and turned towards the school. Or more precisely the stares of the students. They shook their heads, used to being stared at. At least it wasn't the Wizarding World.

They all proceeded to ignore the looks they got, though Harry put an extra ward on his car. Just in case. They headed into the building and split up.

Harry, Draco, and Ron all had the same schedule. First period was Calculus, then Government, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology, and finally Spanish. Luna had English, Calculus, Government, Gym, Lunch, Biology, and Spanish. Theo and Blaise had the same schedule as Luna, except their Government and Spanish were swapped with hers. The gang was overjoyed that they all shared the same Lunch.

Harry was rooting for a normal day at school. Did he get it? No. Of course not, he's Harry Potter, remember? So when Harry and he's friends walked into Calculus together, they met a vampire. Harry let out a sigh as soon as he entered the room. There he was golden eyes and brooding in a corner.

He wasn't bad looking either, with a messy bed-head look to his brown hair and a face that Harry thought looked familiar. Harry sat down next to him and stuck out his hand, "Harry Potter". The vampire looked apprehensively at his hand. Harry mentally facepalmed. "My bad. Vampires have cold skin, right? Sorry if I offended you." He whispered to him conspiratorially.

This got his attention. The vampire looked at him warily and Harry felt a slight pressure on his Occlumency wards. "That's kind of rude to do, you know? Trying to read someone's mind. But, it's okay. I should let you know I'm a wizard." Harry said and he sent the vampire a few images to back up his claim. Harry performing magic and a glimpse of his first letter from Hogwarts.

The vampire looked at him incredulously. "Wow...I didn't think that, well that stuff like that existed." he whispered. "Um, should I be concerned?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm not going to cause any trouble for you and your coven, assuming you have one. My, uh, 'family' won't either. I'm kind of in a…wizard coven, I guess." The vampire looked skeptical.

Harry gave him a 'puh-lease' look. "You of all people should know that just about anything is possible, Mr. Living-dead." The vampire was quick to retort, "So I kind of know what you and you know what I am, but why you aren't afraid?"

Harry snorted, "Why would I be, you're obviously vegetarian. Golden eyes, duh." The vampire looked at him curiously, "Soooo…this is weird…" The vampire suddenly held out his hand, "I'm so rude. Name's Cullen, Edward Cullen."

Harry looked at him with amused eyes, "Bond. James Bond." Edward shook his head with a small smile, "I don't know why I introduced myself like that. Um, my coven would probably like to meet yours. If that's ok. I mean, things like this don't usually happen, but I'm assuming that is proper protocol." Harry smirked and shook his hand, not even flinching from the coldness. "Sure thing, Edward. You're in for a wild ride, though."

Edward chuckled, "Harry, I'm 100+ years old. And I'm the youngest Cullen. I think we can handle whatever you dish out." Harry looked at him with a lopsided smile, "Prepare to be amazed, then."

The teacher snapped at the two, "Shut it! It may be the first day of school, but you could at least pretend to pay attention." Harry turned sheepish, "Sorry, Professor." The teacher wasn't used to being referred to as professor and clearly like the title, switching to sweet in seconds. "That's quite alright…uh, Harry, is it? It was rude of me to snap at you."

Draco and Ron flashed him a look and Harry smirked at them as if to say, 'I'm amazing, I know.' Draco stuck his tongue out at him. Harry felt a question in his mind. He sat up straighter and sent the conversation he had with Edward to the rest of the gang. He felt the curiosity in his friends' minds, but Luna's dreamy voice told them to wait.

The next few periods were similar. Edward and Harry sat together and chatted about random things, both deciding to talk about the more important stuff when their families were together. Draco and Ron sat together near Harry and Ron growled at the people who tried to get 'too familiar with his boyfriend'. Draco fussed about it, but the blush and smile on his face, it was obvious he liked it.

In only a short time Harry was already fond of Edward. He was good-looking, he was smart, and he liked good music. Harry himself appreciated just about every type of music, while Edward liked classical music.

They shared their knowledge of music with each other. Edward would tell him interesting facts about artists like Beethoven and Harry would recommend good bands like Coldplay to listen to. He even let him listen to a few songs on his iPod, although he played it quietly so the teachers wouldn't get upset. Luckily, vampires had amazing hearing.

Edward admitted that he liked the fact that Harry was capable of staying open-minded. Edward said that he and his family were sometimes biased about new things. They had all lived through cycles of the same things and learning that the 'new' was often just an altered version of the 'old'.

Why bother with it? , they thought. Edward wanted to change, though. He didn't want to miss out on the good things in life. He had a lot of time on his hands, after all. He was in the present, not the past, as Harry had told him with a sad smile. Edward made a mental note to discover what made his friend sad.

When it was time for gym, Harry was excited. He wanted Luna, Theo, and Blaise to meet Edward. Edward also wished for Harry to meet his 'siblings' at lunch. He talked about his mate, Rosalie. He compared her to Draco. The kind of person who fusses when you compliment them, but secretly revels in the attention. Except those moments when they DEMAND attention and try to kill anyone who refuses them. Harry laughed and Draco overheard the comments and sent them a heated glare.

"Ahh!" Harry half-shouted, half-laughed. Being the evil people that they are, Blaise and Luna had snuck up behind him and tickled him. Evil, just evil. Edward looked surprised, but the amusement in his eyes once he realized what happened did not go unnoticed by Harry. Thus Edward was swatted on the arm lightly. Edward clutched his arm, bemoaning the pain.

The whole lot of them laughed lightly before Luna went all dreamy-eyed. A vision. Harry looked concerned, but she just told him something wonderful would happen next period. Harry thought a moment; maybe it had something to do with Edward's siblings. In essence, it was just you're stereotypical gym class.

After the class ended, it was time to find out what Luna 'saw'. So the lot of them went to lunch and Luna was immediately latched onto by a short girl. She had a pixie-ish look to her. Her hair was a dark reddish-brown and was flared about in a nice way. Edward looked at her, "Alice? What are you-oh, yeah. Seer."

She and Luna grinned at each other, then at Edward. It was cute and unnerving at the same time. Alice spoke up, "She's one of my mates." Edward looked at her curiously, "Mates? As in plural?" Luna answered, "She's my mate, and I have a mate named Neville. She's his mate, too." Alice nodded, "I saw him, Edward, he's hot and kind and loves plants like I do!" Edward shook his head at her, "Ok, Alice. I'm happy for you. Two's better than one, right?"

A pretty blonde with wavy hair came up and punched Edward in the arm, "No. There's only one of me and that's all you need." She turned to the others, "I'm Rosalie, by the way. Nice to meet you." They all introduced themselves to her. She looked at them all, "Alice already told everyone that you guys know about us. And our families are going to meet tonight at eight. I texted Carlisle and Esme. You should probably tell your family." Luna waved her off. "Already done!" she chirped.

Draco ran forward, "Okay we know each other, we have plans, blah, blah! The important thing is that you are wearing Vera Wang and I love you!" Ron sighed, "He's obsessed with fashion. Purebloods." He mumbled. Edward laughed as Rosalie proceeded to engage Draco in a deep conversation about fashion trends.

Harry stiffened suddenly. "Empath. Another sibling, Edward?" Edward looked at him, "Yes, that'd be Jasper." Harry nodded, "I can sense people who have special powers. It gives off an, what's the word, um…aura. Yes, like a feeling and a color. It's kind of strange."

An appreciative whistle was heard and suddenly a muscular, handsome man with short brown hair was standing before them. "Name's Emmett. That's a cool power you got there, kid." Harry blushed faintly, "I guess. Helpful in a battle, but not much else."

Another man came up, and this one was really hot! He had wavy blond hair like Rosalie and a defined look about him. "A tactician like myself. And a cute one at that. I'm Jasper." He grasped Harry's hand and brought it to his lips. Harry blushed and cleared his throat. He was hot, a fellow battle tactician, and a charmer. Harry was already in love. Even the light kiss made him warm. Suddenly Jasper darted forward and took a deep breath in the crook of Harry's neck. "Mate." he growled possessively, as he cradled the shorter boy to his chest. Harry let out a little gasp and bared his neck further as he wrapped his arms around this complete stranger.

That seemed to snap him out of it. Harry leaned out of the embrace and Jasper let him go reluctantly. The rest of the group just stared. Except the seers. They had knowing looks and cooed at the two men. Harry blushed, "Luna! You could've told me he was my mate!"

Jasper gave him a small smirk, "You have a nice blush. And it looks like you blush everywhere." he finished suggestively, giving Harry a lecherous glance. Harry pushed him lightly and pouted, "Shut up! You guys are all mean!" Harry was not aware of how hot his pout made him look to a certain male. Jasper's eyes zoned in on Harry's lips. He looked rather lustful.

Harry caught Jasper's look and pushed him further away. "Oh, no you don't! Get back, you perv!" Jasper smirked again, "Feisty. That's hot." Harry looked like he was going to slap him across the face. Thankfully, everyone was saved by Ron's stomach and words. "Yay, my friends have mates. Can we eat now? Please!"

-Meanwhile-

"Okay, Mr. Weasley. The chief's ready for your interview, now. Right this way." said the secretary pleasantly. She gestured toward the door on her left. Arthur liked her already. She seemed kind, but not-overly so. The polite way she spoke made him feel welcome. He got up and walked into the room.

The room was simple. A large wooden desk with two cushioned seats, one on either side. The walls were a plain white. A small potted plant was placed under the window on the right hand side of the room. What captured Arthur's attention was the man in the chair.

He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but he was good looking. He had dark hair and a mustache that was rather stereotypical for a cop. His face was scrunched up disapprovingly as he marked things off of the paper in front of him. Arthur thought it was kind of cute, despite that man being a clearly dominant person.

Arthur thought a bit. Hmmm…dominant. And people say that I have a rather submissive nature. Maybe-oh he's noticed me! True enough, the chief looked up and gave him a welcoming smile, "Charlie Swan. Nice to see a new face in Forks, Mr. Weasley." Arthur gave an answering smile, "It's a small town. I'm sure you don't get a lot of new folks. My family's addition will change that, though."

Charlie let out a laugh, "Small indeed. I'd already heard that a new family was here before you sent over your resume. It's good, by the way. You appear to be great at dealing with paperwork, something all of us here at the station aren't very good at." Arthur nodded, "I've been called crazy all my life for it, but I find paperwork rather enjoyable. It relaxes me."

The chief looked surprised, "Few people have that mentality. I myself don't terribly mind it, but I don't find it enjoyable." He laughed, "I do, however have excessive amounts of paperwork. It would be wonderful if you could work here."

Arthur gave him a small smile, "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Swan." Charlie scoffed, "Oh, none of that. My coworkers all call me Charlie, why shouldn't you?" Arthur was quick to answer, "In that case, you may call me Arthur. Thanks for hiring me."

He got up and went to the door, but was stopped by Charlie's mumble, "Cute ones are always straight." Arthur turned around to see Charlie frowning at Arthur's resume. Arthur cleared his throat and flashed him a smile, "That's why I'm bisexual. Good day, Charlie." He left, but not before he saw the shock on Charlie's face that quickly became a smile.

-A little outside of town-

Sirius pulled off his helmet as he got off his motorcycle. He walked towards the shop in front of him. He followed the sound of repair that led him to a beat-up Volkswagen Beatle. He sniffed the air. Gas. Sweat. Mate. Radiator fluid. Wait, what? Mate?

Sirius bent down and tapped the foot that stuck out from under the car. In a smooth movement the noise ceased and a young man appeared. An extremely handsome young man. He had short, spiky black hair and tan skin. He lacked a shirt and Sirius was free to see the firm, muscular body of his mate. He took in the dark eyes that gazed into his own.

Sirius knew he was good-looking, so he assumed that the man in front of him was appreciating his looks as well. Then something unexpected happened. The man stood up and sniffed him. Sirius' eyes widened. The man in front of him had to be part animal, or really strange. Sirius sniffed him again and smiled, "You're a shape shifter."

The young man looked shocked, but quickly switched to curious, "Yes. I am. And it seems like you are, too. I'm rather confused now. Care to explain." Sirius gave him a playful smirk, "If you let me work here, I'll show you." The man looked a bit apprehensive, but his words were confident. "I wanna know. Let go into the fringe of the woods. Just don't try anything."

Sirius flashed him a hungry look, "If I can't try anything, how am I going to get you to fall in love with me." The man blushed and attempted to look defiant, "I…well. Whatever. You're-" Sirius interrupted, "Devilishly handsome, I know. You're looking sexy yourself. Anyway, off we go." He proceeded to saunter towards the forest.

The man stood for a few seconds, stunned, but soon raced up to keep pace with Sirius. The older man smiled and when they reached the edge of the woods, his smile grew. "You ready?" The younger man nodded. Sirius glanced around, and then took his Animagus form.

The young man watched in amazement as his companion turned into a sleek black dog. He was nearly the size of a wolf, well a regular wolf. He smiled when the dog walked up to him and licked his leg. Jacob shifted into his wolf form and toward over the dog. The dog changed back into a human, "That's not fair! You're bigger than me!" he pouted. The wolf shifted back into a laughing man. "Sorry. Not my fault. I'm Jacob Black by the way." he stuck out a hand. Sirius took it, "Sirius Black, go figure."

Jacob suddenly turned shy and looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure how much you know about um, shape shifters like me. From the Quileute tribe, I mean. Uh. This is awkward. Um. Well, in my tribe, the people with the shifting gene have imprints. An imprint is a like a mate, well it is a mate, and I think- no, I know you are my imprint."

Sirius leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jacob's forehead, "Good. Because I know that you are my mate. I plan on staying with you whether you like it or not. So, I'm hired. You don't really have a choice."

Jacob looked into his eyes, "Oh. Okay, um. Can you kiss me on the lips this time?" he said with a blush. Sirius gave him a smile, "With pleasure. I'm going to be kissing you a lot; anyway, mine as well start now." And what a sweet kiss it was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, school is being a bitch. But, WHOO! New chapter! Go me! I'm not sure if it was as good as I wanted it to be, but it is okay. It's fairly long, too! Yay.


	5. Now Don't Freak Out

**latdh1, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, catschmi, Rori Potter, twilightreaderaddict, Arieru-chan, Elfin69, beauty0102,** **living laughing dead, and darkXloveXkiss-** Thanks for the reviews!

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

* * *

**Author's Note: First, about the speed of the mate-thing. It was planned! I wanted to have the meetings be brusque. Don't think I'm a bad author just yet! _The_ _relationships_ _themselves_ _will not move very fast_. Certain characters will make their opinion known rather soon. Others…well you'll find out**.

Previously…

Jacob looked into his eyes, "Oh. Okay, um. Can you kiss me on the lips this time?" he said with a blush. Sirius gave him a smile, "With pleasure. I'm going to be kissing you a lot; anyway, mine as well start now." And what a sweet kiss it was.

Chapter Three: Now Don't Freak Out… (Mini-warning: gets fluffy toward the end)

So, that was…pleasantly surprising? Unexpectedly interesting? Harry didn't know, but it was good. He had more friends and a mate by the end of his first day at school. Usually, he would have been attack or something equally unpleasant by now. His luck turned around and then some.

Harry shook his head, focus. He walked into the living room, surrounded by his family. The people who didn't already know looked at him expectantly. "Ahem. We're going to be meeting a coven of vegetarian vampires at eight. Some of them are mates with some of us." The others blinked very slowly.

Remus looked at Harry and said carefully, "Okay. Which of you are mated to them? And who are they?" Harry looked surprised, "Not to be rude and sound stereotypical, but don't werewolves have a…vendetta against vampires?" Remus shook his head, "Of course not, that's just hearsay. Besides, they're vegetarians. They could do no harm to us. Potentially, anyway. So? Answer my questions."

"Okaaay. Well, I'm mated to a boy named Jasper," Harry started, "and Luna's mated to a girl named Alice." Neville sputtered, "That's impossible! We're already-" Luna placed a pale hand on his arm, "We are both mated to her. We're going to be a…triad. Like Yelshopic Windrats. Oh! And she's a seer like me." Neville looked in her eyes, confirmed what he needed to, and looked away.

The twins smirked at Neville, "We do NOT envy you. Two crazy-I mean psychic girls." George shook his head and Fred let out a low whistle. Harry nudged them both, "Shhh! Anyway, that's it." Sirius shook his head, "Uh-uh. I got a mate, too!" Harry looked at his godfather with happy surprise, "Really?" Sirius' head bobbed up and down, "Yeah. And he's gorgeous." Sirius suddenly pouted, "He's a shape-shifter, a wolf. Which is nice, but…he's bigger than me in his wolf form."

Remus and Tonks let out deep laughs. Harry tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What's so funny?" Tonks leaned over Remus and whispered loudly to Harry, "Sirius is an Alpha, essentially. The dominant in a relationship. Usually, the dominants are bigger than their mates." Harry giggled. Sirius' pout became a frown, "Hey! 'S not funny!" Harry giggled again, "Is too!" Sirius got up and started chasing Harry.

Harry yelped and ran around the room, trying to lose his godfather. Arthur cleared his throat, "I believe I have found someone as well." Everybody stopped and turned to Arthur. He felt a little awkward and gulped. Harry ran forward and hugged him, "I'm so happy! You deserve someone better than Molly."

Sirius ran up and starting tickling Harry, who squealed uncontrollably. "I see how it is. You make fun of my good day and congratulate him." Harry was crying from laughing so hard and pleaded with Sirius. The animagus smirked and relented. The group continued with discussions of their days. They laughed and talked until 7:30, when they started to get ready. This consisted of clothes changes and threats against the twins' shenanigans.

When everyone was ready, they all filled into their vehicles. The "gang" (minus Luna) shove themselves in Harry's Audi. Remus, Tonks, and Teddy piled into their black SUV with Arthur, Luna, and Neville. The twins got into their red mini cooper and Sirius hopped onto his motorbike. They all pulled out, with Luna's sight leading the way.

At first they were worried, they had brought several vehicles to a house that they didn't know the size of. Upon arriving, they were put to ease. The driveway was a decent size, but the garage was enormous. So was the house!

When they had all parked and filed out, they were immediately greeted by a bouncy Alice. She hugged everyone, but kissed both Luna and Neville on the cheek. Neville looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but with Luna's comforting smile he grew more relaxed. Alice giggled, "Come on inside, everyone!"

Inside the wizards found a regal and motherly woman standing beside a strong-looking man with a pleasant smile. "Alice has already told us your names, but you don't know mine. I'm Mrs. Cullen, but please call me Esme. Welcome to our home." Harry was the first to respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme. Forgive my abruptness, but you have the same smile as my mother."

And it was true. The same motherly look that graced Lily Potter's face in Harry's memories and photos was mirrored on Esme's. It made Harry feel at ease. Esme smile grew, "I have a feeling that was a great compliment. If you are as nice as you seem, I'll be sure to smile more often."

The man beside Esme put a hand on her shoulder and whispered warmly, "You never truly stop smiling, my dear." To the group, he said, "I'm Carlisle. As much as I love introductions, I assume the lot of you would prefer to sit. The living room's right this way. The rest of our coven is already there."

The group was led into a spacious living room with several couches and chairs. Alice pulled Luna and Neville into a three-seater, snuggling herself between her two mates. Alice held Luna's hand and rubber her chin against Neville's shoulder, prompting the boy to smile. Remus and Tonks sat in a loveseat with Teddy on their laps. Rosalie stepped forward and politely asked to hold Teddy.

The parents looked at each other and the 'young' woman. Remus nodded, "It must be hard for you. To live without a child." He whispered. At Rosalie's surprised face, he continued, "I know a great deal about vampires. You can babysit Teddy occasionally, if you want to." Rosalie's face seemed to glow with happiness, "Thank you so much," she whispered.

Teddy jumped up and into her arms. He giggled, "You're cold! I'll keep you warm. I'm part werewolf, so my tem…temp…temperature is higher than normal." Rosalie let out a tinkling laugh, "Wow. You must be really smart to know all that!"

Edward's face was the picture of joy as he saw and heard his mate's happiness. Teddy smiled brightly as his eyes changed to the golden color of the vampire's, "I like you people!" Emmett, who had been watching quietly let out a belly laugh, "That's a cool trick you have there, little buddy." Teddy beamed with pride.

Meanwhile, Jasper had appeared behind Harry and snuck a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed and tried to swat him away. Everyone saw the whole thing and cooed, making Harry's blush even more prominent. From there, the conversations went from everything to nothing and the whole group had lots of fun. The only bad part was when Jasper asked Harry more about his life.

The wizard's all got quite and looked at Harry. Harry looked down for a moment or two before he met the eyes of his mate. "It's a long story. I think it would be best to show you, rather than discuss it." The vampires looked quizzical. "Show us?" said Carlisle, "how do you intend to show us?"

Harry looked at Luna and nodded. Luna took out her wand and conjured a huge slab of glass that floated in the air. Harry took out his own wand and tapped the side of his head. Moving his wand away, he extracted a thin, silvery-blue strand. The strand hung on the end of his wand and swirled in the light. "This is a memory. Magic permits wizards to extract memories." He took out a small vial from the pocket of his black jeans. He placed the memory in to the vial and repeated the process multiple times.

After a few moments, Harry put his wand away. He moved his hand over the vial and the strands slipped out into the air. There, the strands chained themselves together to form a large rope. Harry walked to the slab of glass and moved his hand on top of it. The rope of memories followed him and slid into the glass. Soon, the glass swirled and images began to appear. The vampires all gasped and watched the images closely, Jasper looking the closest.

Harry spoke softly, "The memories are my own, so these images are what I've seen." The first image was of Harry's mother and father smiling, looking down at what must have been a baby Harry. The present Harry smiled sadly, "They were holding me…while they still could." Jasper looked at him curiously, but didn't comment.

Flash-forward to Sirius lifting Harry up and down with a grin. In the Cullen house, Sirius moved closer to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. The next image was of Voldemort attack. Then Harry's time with the Dursley's. Jasper started twitching, he was so angry at how those things treated his mate! Harry smiled and laced his small fingers into Jasper's slightly larger ones. The vampire calmed a bit, but his expression remained unpleasant.

Image after image, Harry's life was being retold for the vampires. To Harry, it was a bit uncomfortable, but he took solace in his family and the Cullens. In fact, he almost found it comical how the vampires would react strongly to moment's in Harry's life. After the last image played, which was Harry's goodbye speech to the Wizarding World, the Cullens looked a bit shaken. Jasper looked at Harry pleadingly and tried to convey his emotions. Harry nodded and the two of them retreated to Jasper's room.

The rest of the Cullens asked a few questions and received answers from Harry's family. Alice seemed to be the most shocked. Apparently, her visions had not shown her the replay of Harry's life. Luna spoke dreamily, "You weren't meant to see this. The images were of the past. Memories, as Harry had said. Seers rarely see the past. And if they do, it is often connected to something that doesn't directly involve them." Alice nodded, "That sounds right. I seldom see past events."

The group slid into other conversation, to help ease the weight of the information given to the vampires. Upstairs, Jasper and Harry were having their own discussion. The two sit on Jasper's bed.

Jasper looked into Harry's eyes with sadness, "As a tactician and a war veteran, I know you do not appreciate pity. But the pain I feel from your life is so strong. Some of it is from my empathetic ability, but most of it stems from my own feelings towards you. You are my mate and your previous pain grieves me. I'm filled with so much anger, as well. I feel as if I should have been there for you, if only in a small way."

Harry smiled sadly, "Jasper, you know you can't change the past. And all is well now, if you ask me… It makes me feel loved to know that you feel for me. But I will not have your pain on my conscience." He gently places his hand on Jasper's cheek and kisses him sweetly. Jasper's anger and grief seem to fade away and he grabs the hand on his face. "How did you do that?" he whispers. Harry smiles, "My magic is closely tied to my emotions and mind, more so than most wizards. I wished to give you some peace and my magic fulfilled my wish."

Jasper kisses Harry's forehead, "Thank you." Jasper leans down a bit and kisses Harry's lips. Feeling Harry's smile against his own, Jasper deepens the kiss and swipes his tongue over Harry's lower lip. Harry pulls back, "I know we are mates and I'm already starting to fall for you, but I don't want this to go too quickly."

Jasper looks at him seriously, "I will wait indefinitely for you." Harry smacks his arm with a blush, "Don't get all poetic and soft, I'm not a chick!" Jasper smiles, "You didn't let me finish… I will wait, but I plan on kissing you very thoroughly. So you will need to get used to this." He kisses Harry and explores his mouth with a skilled tongue. After the kiss is finished, Harry looks flustered. The Gryffindor in him allows him to manage a response, "Well…I guess that's okay." Jasper smirks and leans down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note: Yeah! Another chapter, high-five… No? People can't high-five over the internet, can you? Damn. You can give me reviews though. **


	6. Family Time

**AlyGal1331, twilightreaderaddict, ladywatertiger, gigyluv1992, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Elfin69, Lolita-Girl-765, Rori Potter, CHEEKY-HERMONIE, Gracealma, loubega- **Thanks for the high-fives and the reviews!

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise

Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

_Previously…_

_After the kiss is finished, Harry looks flustered. The Gryffindor in him allows him to manage a response, "Well…I guess that's okay." Jasper smirks and leans down to kiss him again._

* * *

Chapter Four: Family Time

"Seriously?" Emmett asked. "Yes. I'm Sirius." Silence. "…sorry I have to stop that. Anyway, it's true. My mate is one of the shape-shifters." Emmett snorted, "You mean a mangy dog." Sirius had a wand at his throat in seconds and his eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't talk like that about my mate." Emmett held his hands up, "Sorry, geez." Sirius shook his head to clear it.

Remus stepped forward and pulled his friend away, "Our apologies. You of all people should know the effect a bond has. Being the dominant, Sirius' protectiveness is in overdrive. However, you should apologize for speaking against his mate, regardless of your own opinion." Emmett mumbled a sorry.

Rosalie crossed her arms, "He just says that because he can't get his own mate to notice him." Emmett's head snapped in her direction, "Rose…" he warned. Rosalie put on a 'you can't intimidate me' face, "His mate's a wolf, too. Leah Clearwater."

Emmett hit the wall in frustration, breaking a decent-sized chunk off in the process. "It's stupid, anyway. I mean she's perfect. Strong, willful, gorgeous, smart, funny… and she hates vampires more than anything." He wiped a hand over his face, "I don't stand a chance. And it kills me."

Luna made a sort of half-gasp, half-sigh. "Derindillies are quick to anger and cautious towards new things. But they love easily." Emmett looked at her like she grew ten heads, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Esme, who was trying to fix the wall, glared at him. "Language!" Emmett sighed. Alice touched Luna's arm softly and the girls smiled at each other, "Luna meant that Leah will come around eventually."

Emmett was by Luna's side in an instant, "You mean you saw it? Us? Together and happy? Is that what you mean?" Neville gently pushed him away, "Easy there, tiger. She can't answer everything that fast." Luna nodded serenely, "Just let whatever happens, happen. You'll like the outcome." Emmett looked a bit disgruntled. "Can't she give a straight answer?" he mumbled, but calmed down.

Luna leaned over and kissed Alice on the cheek. Alice grabbed her and kissed her more thoroughly, prompting a laugh from Neville. Theo rolled his eyes, "And we get yelled at for our flashy romance?" he said looking at Blaise. Blaise smirked, "Looks like we got competition for the cutest same-sex couple."

Luna blushed and looked away. Ron piped up from where he sat with Draco, "What about us?" Draco slapped his arm and shushed him, "Don't bring the attention over here, you dolt!" Ron laughed, "But you should win the completion. You are THE cutest person, after all." Draco blushed and buried his face in Ron's chest. "Shuddup." he mumbled. Everyone laughed at their antics.

A voice was heard and the occupants of the room turned to see Jasper carrying Harry bridal-style back into the living room. "Put me down, Jasper! I will hex you into next week!" The group all laughed and Harry turned beet-red. "You jerk! Must you embarrass me in front of everyone?" Draco lifted his head and dead-panned, "Now you know how it feels."

Harry still struggled in Jasper's arms, "Come on! I'm not frail or some kind of princess." Sirius smirked, "But you are Lord Potter." Harry glared at the Animagus. "Will you just put me down?" he begged. Jasper tilted his head and pretended to think. "Hmmm…no." Harry's eyes narrowed, "Git." Jasper smirked and sat himself down on a chair, moving Harry to sit in his lap. The green-eyed wizard tried to pout, but the obvious comfort and happiness he felt ruined the effect.

Esme turned to Arthur, who had been chatting quietly with Tonks. "Arthur, it appears that you are the only adult lacking a mate or a mate-to-be." Arthur blushed, "I did meet someone, I don't know if he's my mate, though."

Carlisle looked at him strangely, "How is that possible? Most people can tell their mates from a touch or a glance." Arthur's shoulders drooped a bit, "I was under a love potion for years. Whatever senses I had for a mate have been dulled." Esme and Carlisle looked at him apologetically. "You poor thing." Esme cooed. Edward shook his head, "He's a grown man, Esme. He doesn't need to be cooed at." The group laughed.

Suddenly, Harry sat up straighter and looked around carefully. Jasper noticed his change in demeanor, "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry shushed the group and whispered, "Have any of you seen the twins?" The group all shook their heads, a few of the wizards looking frightened. Harry got up slowly and walked towards the large fireplace. He conjured a smoke bomb and threw it up into the fireplace.

The bomb went off with a snap and curses were heard. The twins fell down from their hiding place, covered in soot yet again. Fred was the first to react, "We weren't going to do anything serious, Harry." George nodded, "Honest, we just wanted to set off some fireworks."

Fred nudged his brother roughly, "What the hell, George! You don't just give away the plan!" George glared and whispered furiously, "Are you trying to get us killed! Lying will only make it worse!" Fred looked at his twin and then at Harry's pissed off face. Fred let out a little whimper, "Yeah, what George said. It was a small prank. We're really sorry, Harry."

Harry spoke softly, frightening the twins even more, "I specifically told you two not to get up to anything. In fact, we all lectured you. And what do you do? You try to pull a stunt. You were going to mess-up Esme's lovely house." Here the motherly vampire smiled slightly. "And now all you can say is sorry?" The twins exchanged a look of pure fear.

George tried to reason with the angry man, "We were going to clean it up afterwards. And it was mostly Fred's idea." The accused looked affronted, "Lies!" he shouted. Harry's eyes narrowed. The twins gulped. Harry smiled serenely at them, "Well. I think you two have learned a lesson today." The twins stared at him in shock, then grinned. "We sure have, Harry!" they said in unison.

Harry's smile disappeared. "You've learned a lesson, but not THE lesson." The twins gulped. Harry smirked, "The true lesson is this…" The twins leaned forward to hear Harry's next words. "If you can't play nice, then you can't play at all."

The twins eyes widened to saucers, "You can't possibly mean?" Harry nodded, "Locked up. Charmed to only be opened when I see fit." The twins threw themselves at his feet, "Cruelty, thy name is Potter!" Fred cried. George lay beside his brother, cursing the heavens.

Edward was the first to speak, "What did you do to them?" Harry smirked evilly, "I locked up their pranks lab. I also made sure that they can't get at any shipments from their shops." The twins twitched on the floor as they continued to sob.

Jasper waltzed over and threw an arm over Harry's slim shoulder, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you're angry?" Harry shrugged, "Maybe. I think you should tell me again, just in case." Jasper laughed and kissed him, using his tongue to tell Harry just how good Jasper thought he looked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know! I just wanted to give you readers something. I have a break coming up so I'll be writing the next chapter either later this week or sometime next week. Don't think I'm neglecting you, though. I mean you gave me high-fives! I can't just forget that. : P **


	7. Hello Sexy

**Author's Note: Wow, I just realized a made a boo-boo. A friend of mine noticed that I mentioned Narcissa's bedroom in the 'Wizard House', as I just decided to call it. However, I want it to be clear that Narcissa is not living with everyone else. She uses that room as a getaway for when she needs a break or wants to visit, but she remains at Grimmauld Place to clean up her old home. **

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise

Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

_Previously…_

_Jasper waltzed over and threw an arm over Harry's slim shoulder, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look when you're angry?" Harry shrugged, "Maybe. I think you should tell me again, just in case." Jasper laughed and kissed him, using his tongue to tell Harry just how good Jasper thought he looked._

* * *

Chapter Five: Well hello, sexy.

An overly cheerful brunette stepped up to Harry, batting her eyelashes at him. Harry sighed inwardly; even now he was hunted by delusional women. He assumed he would have left that in the Wizarding World, but no such luck.

The girl smiled in an awkwardly friendly way, "Well hello. You must be the sexy new student everyone's been talking about. I'm Jennifer Stanley." She stuck out a pale hand and pushed her chest out a bit, trying to appear flirtatious and casual. Harry's right eye twitched, she looked like a deranged peacock!

Jasper appeared by his side and possessively laid an arm around Harry's smaller waist. Harry let himself relax in the hold of that strong arm, in the love and possessiveness it represented. Jennifer's eyes widened and she grimaced, "You two are like that? That's so wrong!" Her loud, screechy voice had captured the attention of the entire lunch room.

"Don't you know how sick that is! Ugh, you two are just…disgusting abominations!" Harry snapped. His eyes glowed an eerily bright emerald green, more so than usual. As if on cue, a window opened and a breeze picked up his hair to make it flow menacingly around him. Jasper looked at his mate worriedly, wondering if he was alright.

Harry spoke in a deadly quiet tone, "You narrow-minded heathen. How dare you insult us? You look like the town gossip that opens her legs just so she's talked about more." Jennifer gasped and stuttered before Harry held up a hand, looking irritated, "Did I look like I was finished? Now. I want you to know something. Being different is a blessing, not a curse, and certainly not an abomination." he hissed.

"You are the true disgusting one, Mrs. Stanley, for thinking that you could waltz up to us and expect me to automatically love you. I wouldn't glance at you for all the money in the world, even if I was straight." The entire crowd let out laughs and the bitch's face burned bright red. It made her look even less attractive.

"Now you listen and you listen well. Don't mess with me, Stanley. Leave me, my family, and the Cullen's alone." Jennifer ran out of the room, the crowd laughing as she fled. Harry blinked and the wind died down, his eyes returning to their normal shade. "Why did that bitch have to go and ruin my day?" he mumbled. The crowd began to disperse, but still talking and laughing about what happened. A few people even congratulated Harry for telling Stanley.

Jasper's arm tightened around him. He whispered in Harry's ear, "I can kill her, she wouldn't be missed." Harry giggled, "Now, now, Jasper. That wouldn't be very nice." Jasper raised an eyebrow as if to say 'And humiliating her in front of a crowd wasn't?' Harry shook his head as if his mate had spoken out loud, "But I'm me. You don't have an excuse."

Jasper laughed, "Okay, I'll be nice for you. But if she starts something…" Harry nodded, "You have free reign." Jasper's smile was truly criminal. Harry kissed him, "You look hot like that." Jasper let out a laugh, "Like what?" Harry grinned, "All malevolent and sneaky." Jasper smirked, "You like 'em evil?" Harry's grin broadened, "Maybe just a bit."

Draco crossed his arms, "Are you two quite finished?" Ron nodded, "Yeah, we're hungry." Draco slapped his arm, "Is that all you think about?" Ron grinned, "No. Sometimes I think about my room." Draco looked at him curiously, "Your room." Ron nodded, looking sinful, "With candles… and ribbons…and a sexy little blond who wants to Slytherin and-" Draco slapped a hand over his mouth with and intense blush, "Shut. Up. Now."

The 'gang' and the Cullens all laughed. Ron pulled Draco's hand away and kissed his cheek. Draco shook his head, but had a small smile on his face. Rosalie pushed herself out of Edward's arms to drag Draco to their 'official table'. The rest all followed, sitting in their respective places.

Luna sat in Alice's lap, much to the pleasure of the pixie-like vamp. Edward sat with his arm looped through Rosalie's, as he chatted with Harry beside him. Rosalie was talking to Draco, who sat beside her. Ron was next to him, playing with Draco's hair, much to the blonde's annoyance. Beside Ron was Blaise, who sat as close as humanly possible to Theo without them being the same person or lying on top of him. To complete the circle, Jasper was seated between the two seers and Harry.

Blaise smiled as Theo fed him little pear slices. Blaise was obsessed with pears ever since he met Theo. He said it was because pears were "often overlooked among other, more popular fruits even though it was extremely delicious". Judging by the blush that occupied Theo's place after his fiancé's comment, Blaise was referring to his counterpart as well.

Draco shook his head, "We must look like a little strange. All of us at one table, practically breathing each other's breath." The group all laughed and Ron kissed Draco's cheek before adding, "And it seems right perfect to me." Draco smiled, "Yeah perfect." Rosalie cooed at them, causing more laughter. Harry smiled as he leaned on Jasper. Maybe this would be a good day after all, he thought.

-Meanwhile at the 'Wizard House' in the twins' room-

"Fred?" His brother looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. A few moments ago, Fred had taken to praying for their lab to be opened. He tried praying to Merlin first and had now started praying to the Giant Squid. "Yes, George?"

George looked like he had an idea, "What if we go to Fork's High School?" Fred looked quizzical, "Why?" George smiled, "To apologize to Harry, of course!" Fred smirked, "And get our lab back in the process…I love you George." His brother pecked him on the lips, "And I you, my dearest brother."

-Downstairs -

"Teddy. How many times have I told you that it isn't nice to draw on the walls? Harry would not like you defacing his kitchen." Tonks said with an exasperated look. "What does d-de…defacing mean?" Tonks smiled, "It means to ruin how something looks." Teddy frowned, "But purple walls are pwetty, like my room!"

Tonks shook her head and picked up her little boy, "Not everyone likes purple, Teddy." she said soothingly. Teddy smiled, "But it's the bestest color! It's our color, mine and yours, Mommy." Tonks grinned, "You're right, Teddy. Hmmm…how about you let me help you color the walls, then? It can be a surprise for Harry. And if he looks mad, just use your 'puppy face', okay?"

Teddy wrapped his little arms around his mother's neck. "Yay, Mommy's the best! We're a great team." Tonks laughed, "The best team, my little 'morphing monster'." she replied, ruffling his turquoise hair affectionately. "Now let's get to it!"

-Police Station-

Charlie sat at his desk, trying to look casual as he stared through his doorway at the entrance to the station. His secretary, Sarah, smiled at him. "He's scheduled to come in at 12:15. It's now 12:10, you can calm down." Charlie glared at her, but she brushed it off, "I'm just trying to help."

Charlie's glare intensified, "It isn't working." Sarah just smiled and took another phone call. Charlie turned his head to stare at the time…12:11…12:12…Where was Arthur? ...12:13. A jingle was heard and Charlie was greeted by the sight of a smiling Arthur.

"Ready to be of service, Charlie." The chief smiled, ignoring the images that went through his mind after hearing those words. He mentally shook himself, "I'm glad you're here. We were getting a bit worried." Sarah smirked. "Someone was a bit impatient." she said in a sing-song voice. Charlie's glare returned to burn at her back.

Arthur blushed, "Well…I…I'm here… so paperwork! Yes, paperwork." Charlie chuckled at the adorably flustered man, "Well come over here. I've got all the paperwork you could ever need." Arthur rushed over and sat down at the desk next to Charlie's that had been added the day before. Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Eager are we?" Arthur's blush returned full force, much to Charlie's amusement.

-At Jacob's place-

"…Could you stop?" said Jacob in a tired voice as he bent over the hood. Sirius raised his hands up in protest, "I'm not doing anything!" Jacob sighed, "Exactly. All you have been doing for the past ten minutes is stare at me. You could be working on the motor to that bike over there, or at least hand me my tools."

Sirius smirked, "And miss the view you're giving me? I think not." Jacob blushed and smacked his arm, "Are you ever serious?" he said, before his eyes widened at his own mistake. "I'm always Sirius!" his companion yelled, posing like a hero in front of Jacob. The shape-shifter facepalmed. Sirius laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Really, though. I wanted to ask you something. Well, two somethings."

Jacob looked up at him, "What is it?" Sirius looked at him warily, "How do you feel about the Cullens." Jacob stiffened a bit, "I take it you know what they are?" Sirius nodded. Jacob sighed and the tension left his shoulders, "To tell you the truth, I don't mind them. It's in the tribe's blood to 'hate' vampires, but they don't pose a threat to us. The elders in the tribe aren't so open-minded…why do you ask?"

Sirius leaned against the side of the car, "Well, a three members of my 'family' is mated to some of them. Harry is mated to Jasper, while Luna and Neville are both mated to Alice." Jacob tilted his head in thought, "You said that Harry was your godson. You're okay with his mate?" Sirius nodded, "He's happy, that's all that matters and I'd be a hypocrite if I said otherwise."

Jacob smiled and asked, "What about Luna and Neville? They're happy, too?" Sirius nodded. Jacob's smile grew wider, "Then I'm happy, too. I have you and they have each other, it would be wrong of me to criticize them." Sirius grinned, "Then you won't mind meeting with them?"

Jacob laughed, "Of course not. I've been dying to meet your family and that includes their mates. Maybe we can start over. It could be a big step in the right direction for the tribe." Sirius smile slowly vanished and was replaced by a solemn look. "One more thing. How does Leah Clearwater feel about vampires?"

Jacob looked confused, but answered anyway. "She hates them, even more than some of the elders, why?" Sirius smiled sadly, "Apparently…Emmett Cullen is her mate." Jacob blinked, and then promptly fainted.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I have study for finals and stuff, sooooo...yeah...sorry...**


	8. We All Need A Little Help

**Author's Note: First, I am aware that my chapter numbers are all jumbled, my bad. I'll just keep the chapter titles from now on and ditch the numbers. Second, I know the last chapter was short, and I beg my readers not to hate me! I also neglected to send you love for reviewing the 'Family time' chapter, so I'm doing it now. LOVE! There, isn't that nice. **

_(darkblue91, latdh1, twilightreaderaddict, think-pink-jess, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, loves-unwanted-qeen, Rori Potter, Seikatsu Shirosaki Bethlehem, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, ScarletMoon21, loubega, and Elfin69: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love that I can look at my mailbox and see so many reviews. For those of you who asked questions, I hope to answer them in this chapter or another one. Enjoy!)_

* * *

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise

Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

* * *

_Previously…_

_Jacob looked confused, but answered anyway. "She hates them, even more than some of the elders, why?" Sirius smiled sadly, "Apparently…Emmett Cullen is her mate." Jacob blinked, and then promptly fainted._

We All Need A Little Help

Sirius caught Jacob deftly, before the younger man could fall. He gently carried him over to the house, knocking on the door gently. Billy Black wheeled himself to the screen door, his face morphing from its usual open and friendly appearance to one of concern and shock.

"My god, what happened?" Billy asked, frantically opening the door and ushering Sirius and his unconscious son into the house. Sirius placed Jacob lightly on the couch, pushing a hair from his face in an uncharacteristically soft manner. For all his pranks and immaturity, Sirius was always gentle with the people he cared about.

His mate and Harry were the two people he would always be openly caring about, though. It wasn't like he didn't love everyone at the house; he just was closer to Harry and Jacob. They were his family. His closest thing he ever had to a son was Harry and Jacob was his mate.

Sirius looked at Jacob softly, before he turned to Billy. "I told him some…shocking news. He fainted, but he should be fine in a few minutes. Billy let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sirius; he was just worried for his son. They had become close after Sarah's death and it had made Billy more protective.

Sirius gave the man a reassuring smile. Billy had been more understanding than he thought he would be. When Billy had wheeled out to give Jacob and him some refreshments, the man had been rewarded with the sight of his son in a lip-lock with Sirius.

Very calmly, Billy had cleared his throat and demanded that they tell him what was going on between them. After the whole imprint/mate thing was mentioned, Billy had accepted the relationship with open arms. He even warmed up to Sirius, trading a few pranks and family stories with the man.

Jacob wriggled a bit in his sleep and grasped onto Sirius' arm. Billy chuckled and Sirius smiled fondly at the cute sight before him. Jacob had curled in on himself, with his arms and face snuggling against Sirius' hand. Billy's laugh tapered off and he looked at Sirius again.

"What was it that you said? Earlier, I mean. What did you say that made Jacob faint?" he said. Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "I'll tell you…if you promise not to faint as well." Billy laughed and shook his head, "I'm a bit tougher than that. I might not have received the wolf trait, but it takes a lot to make me faint. So unless you have to tell me that I have another kid, I'm sure I can take it."

Sirius smirked, "All right, then. The Cullens, you know them?" Billy nodded. "The tribe has a treaty with them, seeing as they're vegetarian vampires." Sirius smiled, "Yeah. One of them is mated to Harry, and another is mated to both Luna and Neville." Billy whistled, "Two mates, that sounds a bit complicated."

Sirius shrugged, "They manage, and it has been known to happen before. But, that isn't the point. The point is that one of the Cullens has found his mate in a member of your tribe." Billy gasped and sputtered, "I-no, that can't- I mean. Never, it's never happened before. Not that there is anything wrong with it, but a vampire and a wolf? How-It's just. Well, fuck."

Sirius nodded grimly, "It gets worse... Apparently, the tribe member hates vampires more than normal. Jacob said that most members have a begrudging acceptance of them, except for some of the elders."

Again, Billy nodded, "Leah Clearwater isn't fond of them at all, either. She's worse than the elders sometimes." Sirius looked solemn, sighing deeply. Billy looked at him, slowly catching on. "It's…Leah is the mate to that vampire, isn't she?" Sirius nodded. Billy sighed, "Well, fuck."

-Police Station-

Arthur was finishing up his work and trying not to twitch. As much as he liked Charlie, the glances that the man constantly gave him were very distracting. Filing the last sheet of paper away, Arthur turned to see Charlie looking at him again.

Charlie's eyes widened briefly at being caught and he coughed lightly, trying to diffuse the tension. "Um…so, I…I see you finished with everything." Arthur smiled; the man was undeniably sweet when he was a bit flustered. "Yes. Is there anything else you need, Charlie?"

The man smiled at the use of his first name. "Uh, yes, in fact. I was wondering… if you would like to grab a coffee with me? There's a nice diner pretty close to here." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Arthur and then at his own desk. A small giggle was heard from near-by. Stupid Sarah, he should have fired her by now.

Charlie's attention was drawn back to Arthur, who was nervously twiddling his thumbs. He looked a bit conflicted and gnawed lightly on his bottom lip. It made the made look like a little kid, debating whether or not to spend his money on candy or toys. After a few seconds, Arthur looked into Charlie's eyes. "I'd love to have some coffee. Do they make cappuccinos? I love them."

Charlie grinned, "Why don't we find out?" He stood up and offered a hand to Arthur. The redhead gingerly (A/N: No pun intended, I happen to love redheads) took the offered hand with a soft smile. The two raced to Charlie's car like children. It was nice to have a little fun, and Arthur certainly deserved it.

-'Wizard House' Narcissa's room-

The crack of apparition broke the silence in the room. Narcissa walked around the room, taking everything in and checking various surfaces. "Hmm. Looks like the stasis spells worked. No dust or anything." She smiled and smoothed down her dress. Even with the 'stuck-up Pureblood' persona, she still loved looking prim and proper.

She left her room and searched Draco's room. "Hello. Dragon, are you here?" Getting no response, she opted to look downstairs. She entered the kitchen to see Tonks and Teddy drawing on the walls in purple crayons. She took in the sight and giggled. Tonks looked with a blush and Teddy ran up to hug his 'Great-aunt Cissa'. Narcissa smiled and hugged Teddy tightly; she was very fond of him.

Tonks got up from her position on the floor and brushed off her jeans. "Wotcher, Aunt Cissa. Haven't seen you in a while." Narcissa nodded with a sad smile as she bounced Teddy up and down on her hip. "I've been busy fixing up Grimmauld Place. And not really helping the Aurors track down the minor Death Eaters. They actually were dumb enough to come to me for help. Kingsley knew better, but I was questioned anyway."

Tonks shook her head, hair becoming its irritated shade of black with red streaks. "They'll never learn. I'm glad I left, to tell you the truth." Narcissa nodded, "It wasn't terrible, just bothersome. Nothing I couldn't handle, though." Teddy giggled as he was bounced and changed his hair to match hers. Tonks' hair returned to its normal hue. Well, as normal as purple could be for a hair color.

"Not to be rude, but you know how blunt I am about things, so I'll ask anyway. Why are you here?" Narcissa shook her head, "Ugh. I needed a quick escape. It's boring and tiresome back there. But this little thing's making me feel a lot better." she said, tickling Teddy and smiling as he giggled.

"On top of that, I made an interesting discovery. Going through the Black library, I found a book on potions. Glancing through it, I thought I could give it to Draco. Some of the potions are rare and not really made anymore. A particular potion caught my attention."

Tonks looked intrigued, "Oh really? What'd you find?" Narcissa smiled, "A potion to eliminate residual spell and/or potion damage." she said excitedly. Tonks looked curious, "And…?" Narcissa set Teddy down, so he could continue his 'art project'.

She grinned at Tonks, "Don't you see my dear and lovely niece? This potion can help Arthur." Tonks eyes widened, "You mean…it can be used to free his sense from the remains of the potion? He'll be able to recognize his mate?"

Narcissa nodded and in a very un-Narcissa-like manner she hugged Tonks and jumped up and down, squealing. Tonks hugged her back and started laughing happily. Teddy just smiled and drew on the walls some more.

-Forks High School-

"Hey, there-" started George. "Is our favorite person." finished Fred. Harry sighed and turned around. "I'm not unlocking the room, you two." The twins immediately deflated. "_But, Harry_-" they whined simultaneously, before they were interrupted by a person coming up to Harry.

A slightly tall young man with short blond hair and soft blue-gray eyes cleared his throat. "Excuse me for interrupting, but I wanted to thank you." Harry arched an eyebrow, "May I ask why? And may I ask your name?"

The boy blushed slightly, "Yeah, sorry. I'm Mike. Mike Newton and I wanted to thank you for the whole thing with Jessica earlier. She gives this school a bad name, in my opinion. She was not only obnoxious and rude to you, but insulted your relationship. It's obvious that you and Jasper, right?" Jasper nodded with a small smile. Mike continued, "That you two are happy with each other, so I think that it's dumb to criticize that."

The twins looked up at the boy and inhaled sharply. The boy turned to see two gorgeous redheads looking at him with deep blue eyes. He inhaled sharply as well, feeling a bit light-headed at the sexy smiles that the twins were giving him. One of them, the one with lighter hair, moved and patted the spot between him and his brother.

"Why not have a seat, pretty boy?" he said in a sultry voice. Mike blushed and shook his head, feeling like he was a piece of meat with the lustful looks of the two boys. "Maybe I should go, my friends over there are-"he began, but the other twin cut him off. "Now where's the run in that? You should stay right here with us, right Fred?" The first twin, Fred nodded. "Right you are, George."

Harry got up and pushed the twins away, "You are scaring the poor boy. I'm sure he wants to sit with his friends, so let him leave. And you shouldn't even be here, so go home." The twins pouted at Harry, "Fine." they sighed in unison. They both looked at Mike, "But we'll be seeing you again, pretty boy." Fred said. George smirked, "You can bet on it." Mike blushed and the twins kissed his cheeks before running off.

Mike sat down with a blush, "Um…they just…and I, um, they're…" Harry nodded, "They're a little hard to handle, but they seemed to like you. They usually don't act so forward with anyone that they aren't crushing on." Mike blushed harder and the group was beginning to think that he would never stop. He mumbled a goodbye and rushed off.

Jasper looked at Harry, 'You think that-?" Harry nodded, "Most definitely. He's the twins' mate." Alice and Luna nodded simultaneously and then giggled at each other. Luna looked at Mike's back from his table across the room, "I had a feeling that something was missing. I'm glad the twins found a mate."

Ron waved his hand about, "It's great and all, but can we not talk about my brothers' love lives? It's awkward." Draco smirked and nudged him, "Don't be mean." Ron smirked too, "You love it." Draco nodded, "Yes, I do." They kissed and the conversation around the table began again.

-Cullen House-

Esme bustled around the kitchen, cleaning and thinking of what to make. She just had to cook a lovely meal for her new friends. Well, if she had her way, they would be family. She smiled to herself. Carlisle walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, stopping her movement.

She let herself sink into his arms and tilted her head to kiss his chin. The vampire doctor smiled softly, "You look very happy." he remarked. Her smile grew, "Our kids are all getting their mates; of course I'm happy."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes. It makes me proud to see them with the ones they love. If only Emmett could feel their happiness. He hasn't left his room, you know. I asked him if he wanted to go to school and he just shrugged and stared out the window."

Esme sighed; she tended to act more human than the others, and added "I want him to be happy. He thinks that his mate will hate him, but bonds don't work that way. A mate can be reluctant or unaware, but they feel the love just as much. Regardless of her views, Leah will love him."

Carlisle shook his head, "I think that might be part of it. Emmett wants her to be happy, to lead a good life. He thinks that by being with her, or even trying to be with her, will ruin her life. She's been filled with anger towards vampires for a while. To find out that her mate is a vampire would change so much."

Esme smiled sadly, "I know. I wish it was simpler. I wish all of our children could be happy and safe all the time. It's what every mother wants. Even as a vampire, I can recognize that. I just wish I could help, you know?" She chuckled dryly, "We all need a little help sometimes." Carlisle nodded and buried his head in her hair, "I know, babe. I know. It'll get better, though...one day." Esme smiled and kissed him again, "In the near future, I hope..."

**Author's Note: See? It was a bit longer than the last chapter was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Though, I'm not opposed to my readers saying it as well :P Anyway… enjoy this chapter. Or jump up and down squealing like Narcissa, be hot redheads like the twins, be adorable like Teddy, and just have fun like Arthur and Charlie! I'll probably be sleeping, but feel free to review! ...Seriously, though. I think I have insomnia sometimes. On the weekends, I'll sleep for 12 or more hours. It's weird. So you should review and wake my ass up! It's for a good cause. :)**


	9. Happy Hunting

**Author's Note: First off, some important news. A Blackout Day is being held on July 27, due to the chaos that is being seen all over FF. You can participate if you want and if you do, please contact **IkutoisSmexy**…Now, then. I LOVE YOU, GUYS AND GALS! The reviews I get make me so happy! Me + good reviews= happier me, who will try to write more often. So send lots of love and receive chapters** **and air-hugs in return. Hopefully, it will motivate me to do more. So thank you… (I lack the energy to type everyone's name out. But I love you, so don't be mad!)**

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise

Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

* * *

_Previously…_

_Esme smiled sadly, "I know. I wish it was simpler. I wish all of our children could be happy and safe all the time. It's what every mother wants. Even as a vampire, I can recognize that." Carlisle nodded and buried his head in her hair, "I know, babe. I know. I want it, too."_

Happy Hunting

-Time Skip: One Week Later-

If there was anything to help take away the pain and turmoil in Emmett's heart, the Cullens and magic-users would have killed someone to get it. It was honestly affecting everyone. Emmett alone was a heartbreaking site, but the pain was spreading all around.

Edward could hear Emmett's thoughts and it caused him to fall into a depression-like mood. Even Rosalie's happiness when she would hold Teddy wasn't enough to bring a smile to the mind-readers face. He would follow the family around dutifully, but remained quiet and distant. Rosalie was becoming irritable with the change in her mate and had taken to snapping at people.

Jasper was no better than Edward. Emmett's emotions were sucking the life out of him. He would grimace in pain every second he was near his love-sick brother. His playfulness with Harry wasn't seen unless the two were in the 'Wizard House' or at school.

Harry's worry for his mate and Emmett had made him stick close to Jasper. Harry's only option was to put a block on Jasper's Empath abilities using his magic and block Edward's ability with a form of Occlumency. Unfortunately, the action took a lot out of Harry. He had taken to regular naps and had even fainted once during lunch.

After that incident, Jasper refused to let Harry help him. He said that he 'would rather suffer than see his mate be drained dry by magic'. Harry had reluctantly agreed, but had fought for helping Edward. Jasper allowed him to use his magic when Edward was being too affected by his power.

The rest of the Cullens and wizards/witches were just sympathizing as best they could. Esme seemed to be taken it quite hard, saying that she was 'losing her son to depression'. It sounded a bit cliché and overdramatic at the time, but it was true. Emmett didn't leave his room unless forced and wouldn't speak at all. Apparently, with the blossoming relationship between Sirius and Jacob, Emmett was finding harder and harder to believe that he would even be with Leah.

When Edward had read that in his mind, he had immediately told everyone in the Cullen house at the time (meaning the Cullens and the younger wizards, excluding Fred and George). Draco, ever the blunt one, had stormed up to Emmett's room looking furious. The others had followed, unsure of what would happen. When Draco reached Emmett's room, he threw open the door and marched right up to Emmett. Everyone would remember it clearly for a long time. As well as what happened later.

_Flashback- Emmett's POV_

_Draco burst into my room and stood in front of me, looking murderous. I stood up in front of him, wanting to ask what was wrong, but I couldn't. I resolved not to speak and it appeared as though my brain wouldn't allow me to after I had made my decision._

_Draco pulled out his wand and murmured something in Latin. Then he back-handed me in the face. I was stunned. Not only by the action itself, but the fact that I could feel it. Vampires were incredibly strong and a smack from a human wouldn't hurt in the least. My brain finally caught up to the present. 'Oh yeah,' I thought, 'magic can do stuff like that.'_

_Draco glared and flicked his wand, throwing me to the side of the room to crash onto my useless bed. 'Well, I guess being beat-up by a wizard counts as a use.' my mind supplied. My body tensed and I looked down to see black tendrils tying me down to the bed. I looked back up at Draco, incredulously._

_"What the hell is your problem? You see Sirius and Jacob happily together and all you think about is yourself?" he asked, voice rising with his anger. By now, the others had filed into the hallway and were looking through my doorway. Harry had tried to enter and get Draco out, but Ron pulled him back._

_"I don't think he's finished, Harry." he said. Harry looked at me and nodded, mouthing the words 'You're on your own.' I frowned at that and looked back at Draco._

_"You stupid, lug-headed, fool of a man! Sirius and Jacob are the prime example of what you could have with that Quileute girl! You haven't even tried to talk to the woman, for Merlin's sake! What kind of man sees the perfect person, the one person who can complete him, and decides to mope in his room?"_

_I felt the tenseness in me relax as I thought about his words. It was true, I had only seen Leah at a glance when I recognized her as my mate. Her smell drove me wild and I almost ran to hug her, before I realized that she also smelled of wolf._

_I had done everything I could to learn about her from a distance and when I found I she hated vampires…I…I lost it. Everything seemed worthless. I played games, acted normal around the family, but it hurt. It hurt so much. Hearing and seeing Sirius with Jacob…it made the hurt more real. It was if God had said, "Look Emmett. A love like the one you could have with Leah. But she hates you, so I guess it isn't the same."_

_I turned my attention back to Draco, who had walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked much calmer now. "Emmett. I spent years living up to an image that disgusted me. I spent years watching my crush from a far, bullying him, treating his friends badly…" He glanced up at Harry and Ron, who both smiled at him like all was forgiven._

_"…And I didn't have the courage to do anything about it for such a long time. But it happened. In the end, I got a great boyfriend," Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron grin like he won the lottery. Draco continued on, pretending not to notice Ron's obvious pride, "And wonderful friends. I have a huge family full of people that care about me as much as I care about them."_

_I looked deep into Draco's eyes. He looked at me with the same kindness he showed to the other wizards. The same kindness that my family showed to me. And I realized that he cared. That they all cared how I felt, that they wanted me to get better. They all wanted me to fight for my love._

_"You're a part of that family now, Emmett. And we're all going to help you. Do you understand?" Draco asked, flicking his wand to remove my binds and placing a hand on my arm. I nodded, smiling, then stood up in a flash. "I'm hungry." I said loudly, earning a laugh from everyone. Draco smiled softly and walked up to Ron, who wrapped his arms around him lovingly._

_Luna, who was currently in Alice's arms (the both of them being encased in a hold by Neville), spoke up with a dreamy voice. "You should go hunting. We…ran out of blood pops." I was about to say, no, we didn't run out, but something in her voice and the look on Alice's face seemed to stop me. "Well. I guess I'll head out, then. See ya." I raced out of the house and into the woods, hearing my pixie-like sister's voice. "Happy hunting, brother."_

_End of Flashback_

Emmett raced through the trees, looking for prey. After about 3 minutes, he had stumbled upon a small deer. Slowing his pace, he stalked the deer to a clearing with a small lake. Surrounding the lake was the small deer's family. Emmett felt a bit guilty, then. He would be feeding off of an innocent family of cute deer. But he was hungry.

Shrugging he moved towards the largest deer of the group, probably the mother of the rest. He walked slowly and silently. If he was lucky, the deer wouldn't notice him until it was too late. Or he would have to chase the deer. Having vampiric speed would make that task incredibly easy, but it would make Emmett incredibly bored as well.

Emmett was about 10 feet from the deer, before a large shape leaped from the line of the forest and tackled him. He quickly overpowered the creature, pinning it to the ground. He looked at the creature and almost gasped. A Quileute wolf! And a pretty one at that. A small grey wolf with dark chocolate eyes. Looking in those eyes, he felt like his un-beating heart had started again.

The wolf before him morphed into a woman. Leah Clearwater to be precise. They just laid there, staring into each other's eyes. Until she realized she was completely naked and pinned down by a male. She screamed and wriggled under Emmett. "Get off, get off, get off!"

Emmett literally jumped off of her and stepped away, trying his best not to look. "Sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Leah raced and dove into the lake, only allowing her head to rest above the surface of the water. Emmett walked slowly towards her and she narrowed her eyes. "Just because you're my imprint, doesn't mean you can just have your way with me in the middle of a forest!" she yelled at him angrily.

Emmett raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "I'm not going to have my way with you! I don't even want to! Well, actually I do…but not now! Well, maybe now, but…ugh!" He ran his hand over his face and, strangely, looked like a confused puppy. Leah stifled a laugh. "Well, now that that's out of the way…would you mind telling me what you're doing outside of your territory?"

Emmett looked more confused, then apologetic. He sheepishly said, "I, um…I was following this deer and um…I wasn't, exactly, looking where I was going." Leah rolled her eyes, "Just my luck to be stuck with a dumb imprint." Emmett looked affronted, "I'm not dumb!" Leah did laugh this time, "Yes you are…its kind of cute, really."

Emmett folded his arms, "You're the girl; you're supposed to be the cute one. I'm supposed to be the tough, handsome one." Leah raised an eyebrow, "You don't think I'm tough." She morphed into her wolf form again and tackled Emmett to the ground. He looked up at her. Even as a wolf, it looked like she was smirking at him. Taunting him.

"I like cute girls." he said. She growled at him. "But tough girls are hotter." She looked like she was smirking again and nuzzled Emmett's neck affectionately. He carded a hand through soft, grey fur. She let out a rumble-like purr. Emmett grinned, "I could get used to this."

- Jessie and Jack's Café-

Arthur smiled around his cup of cappuccino. He and Charlie had been visiting this café every day after work since last week. Not only did the café have a lovely home-style feeling, a pair of kind owners, a friendly staff, and great coffee…it meant that Charlie and Arthur were growing closer.

Arthur and Charlie talked about everything. Work, home, raising kids, their likes, and dislikes. It was eye-opening for Arthur. He had never known that he could be this happy just talking to someone. He loved his family with all his heart, but he craved the feeling he got when he was with Charlie. It was like he was a kid again. He could be carefree and speak his opinion. It was great.

Charlie felt the same. He hadn't ever felt so happy with someone in his life. His daughter Bella had been distant since the custody was given solely to his ex-wife. He had never been this happy with his ex, either.

She was a good person, but Charlie had only been with her after his father had exploded about his sexuality. Charlie and Renée had only been together as friends, until a drunken night left her pregnant with Charlie's baby. He loved Bella all the same, but he was never in love with Renée.

Currently, Charlie was smiling at Arthur. He had the cutest little mustache from his frothy coffee. Arthur looked suspiciously at Charlie as he set down his drink, "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Charlie put on a confused face, "Like what?" Arthur blushed a bit, "Like…like you're looking at something adorable. Like when Ron looks at Draco."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "They're a couple, are they not?" Arthur nodded. Charlie smiled, "Well, we aren't a couple." Arthur nodded again, wishing it weren't true. Charlie's smile widened, "Well, not yet anyway." Arthur blushed, "Yet?"

Charlie smirked and leaned over the table that separated them, "Unless you want to change that?" Arthur's blush deepened and he leaned forward until he was less than an inch away from Charlie, "I do like change."

Charlie leaned in further and kissed Arthur chastely, "Me, too." Arthur laughed, "You mustache tickles." Charlie chuckled, "Well it just so happens that I like my mustache almost as much as your laugh, so I'm going to keep it." Arthur kissed him again, "Good."

-'Wizard House' Twins' room-

The twins lay together on their bed; George curled up against Fred's side. "Fred?" George asked as he tilted his head up to see his brother's face. "Yes, George. He's our mate. We're finally going to be complete." George kissed Fred under his chin, "I love you." Fred smiled, "I love you, too."

-'Wizard House' Draco's Lab-

Tonks walked in, carrying a plate of cookies. "I brought chocolate chip!" Narcissa looked up briefly from the cauldron she was stirring, "Tonks, dear, you know you can't bake." Tonks smirked, "That's why I made Remy do it." Narcissa smiled and added the diced Gesterniac leaves (A/N: I totally made that up). She checked the color and referred to the book. It was the perfect shade of purple.

"Finished." Tonks eyes widened, "Really?" Narcissa grinned, "Yes. When Arthur gets back, we can tell him the good news." Tonks tilted her head, "How come we didn't tell him earlier?" Narcissa looked at her friend and niece. "Because this potion was rather difficult to make. I couldn't bear getting his hopes up, just to smash them again.

Tonks nodded, "You have a point…You're a great person, Auntie." Narcissa smiled, "I'd be a better person if you carried me to my room so I can take a nap." Tonks shook her head with a smile, "You criticized my baking skills!" Narcissa smiled as she headed up the stairs, snatching a cookie on her way out. "But I praised your husband's skills!" She said, after taking a large and satisfying bite from her treat.

-Billy's Place-

"Sirius! If you don't unlock this door, I will break it down!" Sirius smirked from inside Jacob's room as he searched, "No can do, Jakey-boy. You shouldn't have let your father tell me that you keep a diary!" Jake's voice grew louder with outrage, "It's a journal! Not a diary! I'm not some flowery little GIRL!"

Billy's exasperating voice could be heard from the living room, "Will you two please quit yelling?" Jake retorted, "Not until Sirius get out of my room!" Sirius countered, "I'm not leaving until I find and read that diary!" The door made a satisfying 'thunk' as Jake pounded it, "JOURNAL! Now LET me IN!" Sirius didn't answer; he was too busy looking under Jacob's bed. "Ah-ha." he said to himself, "Found it!" he said louder.

Jacob slid against the door, "Please don't read it." he begged. Sirius stopped himself from opening the thin blue book. He walked over to the door and whispered 'Alohomora'. He opened the door to see Jacob sitting in front of it with a sad face. Sirius threw the book back inside the room and cradled his mate. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't know it meant that much to you."

Jake snuggled into Sirius' hug, "It doesn't…it's just…I mentioned you in the book and it's…embarrassing." Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of Jacob's head, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. We love each other, right?" Jacob nodded against Sirius' chest. "So why should a few words matter?"

Jacob mumbled against his chest, "It mentioned a dream I had." Sirius pulled away a bit and looked at Jacob. "What happened in the dream?" Jacob blushed and refused to look at him, "It…it was about us being…married." Sirius smiled at him, "That sounds nice." Jacob looked up at him, "Really?" Sirius nodded, "You're my mate, my Jacob, why wouldn't I want to marry you one day?"

Jacob's smile lit up the room and he kissed Sirius deeply, happily accepting the tongue that delved into his mouth and swirled around. When he wrapped his arms around Sirius, the Animagus moved his hands toward Jacob's rear and grabbed it teasingly. Jacob squirmed and pushed at Sirius, "My dad's still here, you dolt." Sirius smirked, "You're absolutely right…I'll save that for the honeymoon." And with that, he ran off, Jacob hot on his heels.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoo-hoo! I did it, go me! Okay, enough egotistical mumbo-jumbo. R&R, please! I love you all. If you liked this, feel free to follow or something. I'll send you invisible maracas (inside joke, don't ask).**


	10. Meet the Cullens Part Two

**Author's Note: Love to lovely reviews and followers. You are angels for putting up with me and bad update times. I should be better for you, but that would require actual work. And that's no fun! Anyway, on with the story!**

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise

Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah

* * *

_Previously…_

_Jacob's smile lit up the room and he kissed Sirius deeply, happily accepting the tongue that delved into his mouth and swirled around. When he wrapped his arms around Sirius, the Animagus moved his hands toward Jacob's rear and grabbed it teasingly. Jacob squirmed and pushed at Sirius, "My dad's still here, you dolt." Sirius smirked, "You're absolutely right…I'll save that for the honeymoon." And with that, he ran off, Jacob hot on his heels**.**_

Meet the Cullens- Part 2

Emmett smiled at the wolf above him, "You know, I bet you'd be more comfortable as a girl with clothes on than a wolf." Leah's chocolate eyes lock on his amber ones and she moved her head up and down before hopping gracefully of off him.

Emmett smiled and pushed off of the ground with his hands, landing on his feet. Leah looked at him and he could almost hear her thoughts. 'Show-off.' He chuckled at the look the wolf was giving him and starting walking.

He stopped when he heard a half-growl, half-whine. He looked back at Leah. She moved forward a bit and drew a line with her right paw in the dirt. She places a paw over the line while shaking her head. Emmett caught on quickly, "We're mates. The treaty can't affect us." Her ears flattened.

Emmett thought for a minute. "Oh. Don't worry; my coven won't attack you or anything. In fact, they would welcome you. I told them you were my mate. They don't question it. They're just happy that I found someone. Once I show up with you, they'll welcome you into the family."

Leah's ears perked back up a bit and she moved to stand next to him. She was small for a Quileute wolf and the top of her head lightly brushed Emmett's arm. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her fur again, "So soft." he whispered. Leah made another rumble-like purr before nudging him. Suddenly, she began running towards the Cullen home.

Emmett smirked and followed her. He felt more alive than ever, running beside his mate. Before…it was like his world was split open, but with Leah…everything felt right. It felt natural and wonderful and a bunch of other words that Emmett couldn't even name. Maybe that was love. It was something that seemed to encompass every good feeling and still remain indescribable.

-Cullen House-

"Shush! Everybody shush! They're almost here!" Alice whispered fervidly. The little vampire was curled up behind a couch in the living room with Luna and Neville on either side of her. Luna giggled and Neville smiled, poking in her side in an attempt to get her to stay quiet. The plan backfired when Luna giggled even more.

Alice rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over Luna's mouth. The witch's eyes widened and she made a small noise. Alice pulled her hand away as if burned, "You licked me!" she cried. Neville shushed them both and moved to sit between his two girls. The two girls smiled and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. He rolled his eyes at the two.

Behind the near-by chair, Harry was snuggled in a ball in Jasper's lap. The empath seemed quite pleased with this fact and he buried his face in raven curls, loving the sweet scent of shampoo and Harry that he inhaled. Behind them, Rosalie and Edward mirrored their position. Although Rosalie made sure that Edward wasn't messing up her hair by sniffing her.

Esme and Carlisle were peeking out from their hiding spot on the stairs. Beside them, Draco and Ron were quietly kissing to stave off the boredom as they waited. Blaise and Theo were hiding further up the stairs. Blaise started tickling Theo, causing peals of laughter to fly out of the boy's mouth. The others all shushed him and Theo hit Blaise lightly in the arm. "Git." he whispered affectionately.

Alice quiet whisper broke the quiet again, "They're here!" As if on cue, the door opened and Emmett's voice was heard. "I can hear breathing, they're definitely here." All at once, the hiders sighed dramatically. Emmett and a gray wolf stepped into the living room. The others moved out of their hiding spots.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "What were you all doing?" Alice pouted, "We were trying to hide and surprise you. But it didn't work." She huffed and crossed her arms. Neville wrapped an arm around her and smiled softly, "Sorry for breathing, love." Alice's pout became a smile and she leaned up to kiss her mate.

Luna tugged on Alice's hand until the vampire kissed her as well. Luna looked expectantly at Neville and smiled when she was rewarded with a kiss from him as well. Emmett shook his head, "You guys are ridiculous. Anyway, as you can see, I've brought a guest."

The wolf beside him had her head slightly bowed and her ears drooped a bit. Esme smiled warmly at the wolf, "You must be Emmett's mate, Leah. It's such a pleasure to meet you. I know you'll make my Emmett very happy."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Esme, don't make this all…awkward." Esme narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not making this awkward, I'm being friendly and considerate. She's obviously uncomfortable around so many vampires." Rosalie smiled at Leah, "Poor girl, you have to put up with this great big brute."

Emmett looked affronted, "I'm not a brute!" Leah's head lifted and her ears perked up. Luna suddenly walked up to her, "You need clothes for when you change back, don't you? I think Sirius mentioned something about nakedness during a change."

Leah managed to look embarrassed in her wolf form and nodded. Luna nodded and began dancing towards the stairs. Leah stared. Emmett shook his head, "Luna's always like that. Alice is like that too. Just go with her and get dressed." Leah dipped her head and followed Luna upstairs.

The group made themselves comfortable again while they waited. Luna came down with a fully-clothed woman. She was dressed in simple jeans and a tank top that hugged her form, much to Emmett's delight. Her short hair framed the sides of her face like black curtains. She stood awkwardly at the end of the stairs. "Umm..."

Harry was the first to walk over and offer his hand to shake. She took it gently and he smiled at the girl. "I'm Harry, Jasper's mate." She started when a handsome, curly-haired blond appeared less than a second later and draped an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. Jasper, obviously. He nodded at her and smiled down at Harry.

She nervously smiled at them and cracked her knuckles, "Why-? That is…why do you smell different? You are obviously human, quite a few of you are. But you smell like…power. Like something sweet and spicy and new and…I can't even describe it."

Harry smiled at her, "Oh, we're wizards. Technically, Luna is a witch, but it's the same thing." He shrugged as if speaking of something ordinary. This was not ordinary. Leah blinked slowly, "Wi-wizards? Witches? Honestly, you expect me to believe that?" She laughed, trailing off nervously when no one joined her. She blinked again and then shrugged. Vampires and shape-shifters were real…might as well be wizards, too.

Emmett came over and dragged her to a chair, placing her in his lap. Leah glared at him and perched on the arm of the chair instead. Emmett frowned and tugged her back down. Leah punched him in the chest and winced, shaking her hand. Emmett laughed and she growled at him. The others were trying their best not to laugh as well at the interesting couple.

Leah rolled her eyes and turned to Harry again, "So? What can wizards do? Do you like… make runes or something?" Harry shook his head, "We can do a lot of things, but runes haven't been used in centuries. We use spells. The majority of which are in Latin."

Leah crossed her arms, "So show me something." Blaise cleared his throat, drawing Harry's attention. "May I do the honors?" Harry nodded. Blaise stood up and turned to face Theo. The paler wizard had a look of trust on his face, but he raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. Blaise smiled and mumbled a few words under his breath.

Rose petals began raining down over Theo and the boy smiled wide and reached out to touch two of them. When he did, the petals morphed into small birds that fluttered in front of his face. Theo laughed and let the birds hover around him, clapping like a small child. Blaise smiled endearingly at the boy before snapping his fingers.

The birds and residual petals became silver and gold glitter for a moment before vanishing. Theo placed a small kiss on Blaise's cheek, "You are so sweet. I'm beginning to think you're a Hufflepuff in disguise." Blaise grimaced and began to tickle Theo. The boy's squeals of laughter and terror made everyone laugh.

By the time Blaise stopped, Theo's face had gone a whole new shade of red. He pushed Blaise playfully and summoned a glass of water, gulping it down with gusto. Blaise chuckled and Theo glared weakly at him. "Prat." Theo said, after downing the glass. Blaise just smiled and pulled Theo closer. The pale former Slytherin rolled his eyes, but snuggled in to his man anyway.

Leah was a little shell-shocked. Emmett snuck a kiss on to her neck and she seemed to snap out of it. "Well. That was quite the display. Umm, I think we've done a good job with proving you're wizards, but a bad job at introductions. Obviously, I'm Leah, this dork's mate." she said, jerking her thumb back to point at Emmett.

Emmett looked offended and nipped at her ear. She jumped a bit before growling. Emmett smirked and hid behind her hair. She tilted her head back and shook it, making her hair go into Emmett's mouth, and causing him to cough. He frowned and glared at her. She smiled and turned back to the group of people and vampires in front of her.

Esme smiled, "I'm Esme. This is my mate, Carlisle." The man mirrored her smile and wrapped an arm around Esme. Neville introduced himself, Luna, and Alice. Rosalie nudged Edward and he introduced the two of them. Blaise introduced himself and Theo. Ron stated who he was and introduced Draco as well.

Leah nodded at everyone in turn. "Umm. Okay, that's all settled. So should we…talk about ourselves or something?" she asked. The girl didn't seem very social and almost shy, despite her the fiery look in her eyes. Esme shrugged, "We can learn about each other over time, after all, we are going to be a family." Leah looked closely at the vampire, "Isn't this a little big for a family?"

Harry smiled from his spot in Jasper's lap, "This isn't even everyone. There's still Arthur and Charlie, the twins, Remus and Tonks with their child- my godson Teddy, Draco's mother- Narcissa, and finally Sirius and Jacob."

Leah made a puzzled face, "Charlie? As in Charlie Swan?" Harry nodded. Leah thought for a minute, "So Arthur was that redheaded man with Charlie at that coffee place. I passed by that café the other day and it looked like they were close."

Harry inclined his head, "And you must know Jacob, he's part of your pack." Leah looked surprised, "Oh, you mean Jacob Black. I thought he was going to be with Charlie's daughter. They were really close as children. Guess I was wrong." She shrugged, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Her stomach rumbled in agreement and everyone laughed. Emmett smiled, "That's my girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, semi-short chapter again. But you all still love me. I know Leah is a little OC, but it's my damn story! This chapter was mostly Emmett/Leah, but I hope the other parts were good. Like Theo/Blaise and the Alice/Luna/Neville. I'm trying to balance the pairings… so some chapters maybe centered on one pairing, but mention the others. A little something for everyone. Review and/or follow or whatever.**


	11. Surprise, Arthur!

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to send my love and best wishes to those affected by the shooting in Newton, which is essentially the entire country. The situation should never have occurred and it hurts to know that it did. I can only hope that the children and faculty who perished are at peace wherever they are now.**

**Enough sadness! How about more info on the story. This chapter will be important filler-material (it made sense to me), but I want my reviewers to help me out a bit. I've been going back between adding a Volturi member or someone from the Wizarding World, to be with Narcissa. My readers should be involved with the decision, right? Right. **

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah Narcissa/******* (It's a secret, until I get a bunch of reviews!)

* * *

_Previously…_

_Harry inclined his head, "And you must know Jacob, he's part of your pack." Leah looked surprised, "Oh, you mean Jacob Black. I thought he was going to be with Charlie's daughter. They were really close as children. Guess I was wrong." She shrugged, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Her stomach rumbled in agreement and everyone laughed. Emmett smiled, "That's my girl."_

Surprise, Arthur!

Arthur smiled softly as he entered his home, walking into the living room and falling into the nearest chair with a lovesick sigh. Merlin, he was acting like…like he was…

"In love. You've fallen in love, haven't you?" came a soft voice from behind him. Arthur twisted around and his smile grew larger, "Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise! Come sit down, how have you been? I've been pretty good myself lately. Dear Godric, when did you even get here? I didn't-"

Narcissa held up a hand, stopping Arthur's babbling and sat down in the chair facing him. "Honestly, calm down, Arthur! You'll wear yourself out at the rate you're going," she said with a patient and indulging smile. Arthur flushed and shook himself, squirming in his chair for a moment before he brought his attention back to his friend.

"I…I'm just…well…oh for Founders' Sake, will I ever cease to be flustered?!" Arthur put his head in his hands, thoroughly exhausted with himself. Narcissa giggled, leaning forward to pat his hand, "Don't get so worked up about it. Now, will you answer my question?"

Arthur lifted his head, looking at her with tired eyes, "Do you have to ask?" Narcissa nodded and he sighed, "Yes. At least I think so. But without my senses the way they should be…well, as much as I'd love to be with Charlie- that's his name, by the way- as much as I'd like to be with him, what if my mate is someone else? I just…I'm so happy with him, Narcissa, but what if it doesn't last?" She gave him an encouraging smile, "Arthur, I…I have a gift for you."

Arthur looked confused, "A gift? Narcissa, that's kind of you, but I-" She shook her head, her blond hair making a light swishing sound, "No, no. Trust me, you'll love it." Narcissa whispered a quick 'accio' and a small vial of purple liquid came soaring into her small hand. She pulled off the stopper and with a shy smile, handed it to Arthur.

He took the vial, his curiosity getting the better of him. He sniffed the potion carefully; it smelled rather…woodsy. He looked at Narcissa cautiously. The woman merely motioned for him to drink it. Trusting her, Arthur downed the potion quickly, hmm-img lightly at the slightly minty taste. He blinked, not feeling very different.

He looked at his companion, who was smiling oddly, "Um, not to be rude, but what exactly was this potion meant to do?" Narcissa, her happiness out-weighing her manners, leapt up and pulled Arthur to his feet. She hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear, "It eliminates residue potion damage, Arthur. You're free. Truly free of what that sorry excuse for Prewitt did to you!"

Arthur, who had been stunned by the sudden outburst from the normally reserved woman, hugged her fiercely, sobbing into her shoulder. "Pl-please tell me this isn't a joke, oh Narcissa, you have no idea what this means to me!"

Narcissa laughed; a little hysterically, as she was released a few tears herself, "It is true, Arthur! I found the recipe a little while ago and I made it, finished it not too long ago." She pulled away from the man, wiping away at her cheeks, "And what perfect timing! You can see if this…Charlie fellow is your mate. Imagine the surprise on your son's faces!"

Arthur chuckled, wiping tears from his face as well. He took a deep breath, before he enveloped the woman in another hug, just as strong as the first. He sniffed quietly, before whispering vehemently, "Thank you, you dear, sweet woman! I couldn't ever repay you for this, not in ten lifetimes!" He stepped away from her, and repeated his statement, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Narcissa brushed off his words with a small smile, "Nonsense. Any friend would do the same…I must confess, Arthur, I…I somewhat know what you have gone through. After losing Lucius…I never believed I would…feel again. But seeing Harry fight for all he loves…seeing my little Dragon, blush as he looked at your son…seeing your faith that you would one day meet your mate…it filled me with something so…I can't describe it, but trust me, Arthur… You owe me nothing, except your friendship."

Arthur smiled, "It is my absolute pleasure to call you my friend and the highest pride to be called yours." A thump made the two turn to see a dark blue-haired, teary eyed Tonks standing next to a fallen coat-hanger, "I…I'm not crying or anything. I just…I stubbed by toe on that stupid thing and-"

Her excuse was cut off by a laugh and a giggle and soon enough, she was laughing, too. She walked quickly over to Arthur, giving him a hug, and then Narcissa stepped in. The moment was completed when Teddy ran over from the other room, latching on to Narcissa's leg as his purple hair morphed to match his mother's and developed streaks of blond and Weasley red, "GROUP HUG!"

**A/N: Short, sweet, to the point! Read, review, start a random group hug, and ENJOY THE CHRISTMAS SEASON!**


	12. Another Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Family issues prevented me from doing any work for a long time. Just one problem after another. IMPORTANT: Teddy is seven and a half, but is pretty intelligent due to his father being a former Hogwarts Professor and the influence of Hermione before she got weird. Remus got a little carried away, too.**

Pairings:

Harry/Jasper Edward/Rosalie Ron/Draco Alice/Neville/Luna Theo/Blaise Twins/Mike Sirius/Jacob Remus/Tonks Arthur/Charlie Emmett/Leah Narcissa/*******

_Previously…_

_Her excuse was cut off by a laugh and a giggle and soon enough, she was laughing, too. She walked quickly over to Arthur, giving him a hug, and then Narcissa stepped in. The moment was completed when Teddy ran over from the other room, latching on to Narcissa's leg as his purple hair morphed to matched to match his mother's and developed streaks of blond and Weasley red, "GROUP HUG!"_

Another Surprise

Harry's head suddenly snapped up, causing the other occupants in the room to look at him to see what bothered him. Harry frowned, "Someone is trying to use the Floo at the house. It's got to be either Kingsley or McGonagall; they're the only ones who have access, but why are they calling?"

Neville shrugged, "Surely it can't be anything bad. Voldie's gone, the Death Eaters are all gone, or rotting in Azkaban, what could possibly be wrong-" Theo gave him a dark look that shut him up, "Every time things are good, something bad is bound to happen sooner or later." Blaise poked him in the side, "Don't be such a pessimist, love, I'm sure everything's fine."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Harry spoke up, "I'll apparate over and check things out, anyone else want to come?" The magic users shook their heads, but Jasper grabbed his hand, "I'll come with you." Jasper's face was forcibly impassive. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you going all 'over-protective vamp' on me again?" Jasper's eyes glinted with amusement and a small smirk appeared on his face, "…Maybe."

Harry laughed and moved closer to Jasper. Or, as Draco stated, the raven melded his body into the blond's. After distracting Esme and flashing a quick and rather rude hand gesture at Draco, Harry popped away with the blond.

Leah stared the spot where the two mates were, "Um…what?" Ron chuckled, "Harry just apparated. It's like teleportation." Leah blinked slowly at him, "And what was the cold thing about?" Ron furrowed his brow, "Cold? ...Oh, you mean the Floo. F-L-O-O."

Leah shrugged, "Whatever, what is it?" The redhead pursed his lips, "It's like…well a communication device. But it's also a fireplace… its magical," he finished lamely. Draco rolled his eyes, "I think she understands that it's magical, Ron." Ron's hands flailed around a bit, he always used to talk with his hands, and the old habit was returning now that their lives were easier.

"I can't explain things well," Ron said, "You know that." Draco nodded and patted his arm in a way that bordered on condescending, "I know, Ron. We all know." Ron glared lightly before he noticed the other wizards nodding. He snorted loudly and suddenly looked sheepish, "I guess I should leave explaining things to the professionals, huh?"

Draco nodded, kissing his cheek, "You did well." Leah looked to Draco, hitting Emmett when he tried to nip at her neck discreetly, "And what's a Kingsley and a McGognal?" Blaise laughed, "First, it's a who, not a what. Secondly, her name is McGonagall." Leah shrugged, "Same thing, right?"

Luna spoke up, grabbing Leah's attention, "Kingsley is a brave man, and McGonagall is a brave woman. The Relgushiwisps have been watching over them." Leah nodded, "Oh…makes…sense…I think." Neville just smiled at her and then Luna, placing a fond kiss on her forehead, the action repeated by Alice. As the magically inclined group, informed Leah and the curious Cullens of their ways, Harry was in for a surprise at his home.

-'Wizard's House' Floo Room (Adjacent to the Living Room)-

Harry appeared in the room with Jasper, who looked a little disgruntled by the odd feeling he got. Harry immediately moved away and bent down to the fireplace and murmured something under his breath. A face appeared in green flames close, but not quite matching, the color of Harry's eyes. Jasper thought it was a little odd coincidence, but refrained from voicing his thoughts. The flames shimmered and morphed into a man's face.

Jasper remained further back, content to watch Harry conduct his conversation with the disturbing 'flame-face'. "Hey, Kingsley," Harry greeted the face, "What's going on?" The face made a slight frown, "It appears that Miss Granger would like to talk to you." Jasper moved forward and growled, sensing the irritation of his mate, "That girl hurt Harry, why should I let her speak to him?"

The face raised an eyebrow at Harry. The raven waved away the unasked question, "I'll tell you later. Just…I'll talk to Hermione. Put her on." Jasper flashed Harry a curious look, before using his abilities to assess the emotions of his partner. Tiredness, irritation, sadness, and hope. Jasper pressed a kiss to Harry's head before moving away, letting him have his moment.

A different face appeared in the flames, this time a young woman's. Harry stared at the person before him. She looked…sad. Really sad. Her voice was soft, softer than he had ever heard. "I miss you, Harry. I miss you and the Weasleys. I miss…Oh God Harry, it's been so hard. I…I've been talking with Professor McGonagall about, well us, and everything and it brought back so many memories."

Hermione's voice cracked a bit, "I've never had friends like you and Ron, and now…I ruined it. I ruined us. We were the Golden Trio. The inseparable Gryffindors. And I threw that away." There was a sharp bitterness in her next words, "I didn't think about you or Ron or anyone else but Dumbledore and his 'Greater Good'!"

Harry remained silent, staring at his former friend, waiting for her next words. She took a deep breath, "I…I know that you shouldn't forgive me. I can't-I can't even forgive myself right now and- Oh, Harry my parents don't remember me! The spell…I can't…The healers aren't even able to-They don't remember me and _it hurts_. It hurts _so much_ and you are all so far away and you all hate me and I just want to be with you all again and I want everything to just stop hurting. Harry, please make it stop hurting."

Harry nodded and made a movement with his hand, "I opened up the Floo for you, 'Mione. Come here." A watery smile appeared on the girl's face before she stepped through and fell into Harry's waiting arms, silent sobs making her tremble in his arms. Harry patted her hair gently as warm tears dampened his shirt.

Jasper's anger on behalf of his mate melted away when he heard the girl's story. As he watched on quietly, he found himself glad that Harry had done that 'thing' that stopped his Empath abilities temporarily. He assumed the sadness coming off of the girl would have brought him to his knees; he couldn't wrap his mind around a child knowing that their parents had no knowledge of them anymore.

He himself didn't remember his biological parents, but if Carlisle and Esme forgot about him…he didn't think he'd be able to recover for something like that. As Jasper watched Harry whisper words of comfort to Hermione, he changed his theory. Harry would be able to pull him out of the darkness if something like that happened to him. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful mate.

Hermione began sniffling, pulling back slightly to murmur apologies to Harry, "I'm so sorry, Har. So, so, sorry. About all of the crap I've put you through…And now I've ruined your shirt." Harry chuckled, "My shirt can handle a little salty water, 'Mione. And it's worth it."

He sighed, shaking his head at the wretchedness of the situation, "You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. I'm glad that you apologized; it's all I wanted really. I know that it was just as hard leaving you as it was for you to watch us go. But you're here now and we're going to set you up a room after I pump you full of tea and your favorite snack."

The hopefulness on Hermione's face was almost heartbreaking, "Coffee cakes?" Harry nodded, "Coffee cakes." Hermione's smile grew and she wiped tears off with the back of her hand. She turned and jumped, finally seeing Jasper. "H-Harry, there's a-who?"

Jasper smiled softly at the girl, "I'm Jasper, Harry's vegetarian vampire mate. It's a pleasure to meet another close friend of Harry." The girl looked to Harry for confirmation. After seeing her friend's smile and nod, she reached out a hand to the blond. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

**A/N: WHA-BAM! SHA-ZAM! Chapter UUUUUPPPPPP!**


End file.
